Reunited
by Estelle4Ever
Summary: Felicity and her form have decided to hold a reunion at Malory Towers for three days. They're looking forward to a fun, quiet, peaceful time with their friends in the school they love so much. But the idea of peace needs to be forgotten. There's always mischief brewing at Malory Towers!
1. Off To Malory Towers!

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I am quite a fan of Felicity's form in Malory Towers. Here's a story of their reunion.**

 **Hope you like it! Please leave your comments for me, and PM me if you have any story ideas that I could work on.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"Looks like the sun has decided to show itself today." Felicity Rivers said to her best friend, Susan Blake.

"And quite right that it should." Susan agreed, "What with us heading back to Malory Towers today for the reunion, this day is all about brightness."

"Exactly." Felicity smiled, parking the car at the train station, "I'm ever so excited. I feel like a little schoolgirl again. We've only taken the train to school once, right, Susan? Fourth form."

"Yes. Heavens, I do feel old, though we're only 23!"

Felicity laughed as they got out of the car. The drive to Cornwall would have been far to long for Felicity to drive, so she and Susan had decided that it was best to take the train. She thought back to the time when she, Susan and all their friends were in the sixth form, and had had the shock of their lives when they saw several of the school's old pupils loitering about the corridors. These old girls included Felicity's sister, Darrell.

Darrell and her friends had all returned for a reunion at Malory Towers. Felicity had thought it a grand idea, and a few weeks ago, she had written to all her old school friends, suggesting a reunion of their own.

Of course, they had all responded immediately, delighted at the idea. It had been completely arranged with Miss Grayling. They were to be using the fourth form's rooms for their 3-day stay, as the fourth formers had gone camping.

"I can hardly wait." Susan said, with a wide smile, "It will be grand to see the others again, though we've all kept in touch. Is anyone else taking the train?"

"Yes, Nora is." Felicity said.

As Felicity and Susan boarded the train and searched for an empty compartment, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Felicity! Susan! Goodness, it's been a while!"

The two friends whirled around, their faces lighting up as they saw the young woman approaching them, with a shock of golden hair and wide, blue eyes.

"Nora!" Susan cried, dropping her bags and enveloping her friend in a hug, which Felicity soon joined, "It's simply wonderful to see you again, old girl! Don't you look neat and grown up."

Nora laughed, "Ooh, I knew you'd say that. How are you both? Come on, pick up your bags and let's find a compartment. Then we can share our news."

That was exactly what they ended up doing, and once they were comfortably seated and the train departed, Susan said, "I feel rather nostalgic. Though I didn't take the train to school often as a youngster."

"Then imagine how I'm feeling." Nora said with her sunny grin, "I was a regular on the train. So, all that aside, how are both of you doing? We exchange letters regularly, but when I see you in person, I feel as if we've hardly spoken at all! It's mad that the last time we saw each other, we were sixth formers. And now Daffy Hope is in the sixth!"

"I do agree. I feel old. I saw the Hopes during the hols, and Daffy has grown into a fine young lady, though still with a rather naughty streak. Like June was in the sixth form." Felicity said, "Anyways, I'm doing well, as you know. I'm working in the local doctor's office as an intern. Once my internship is complete, I'll be able to pursue my next college degree, which will give me the title of Doctor. After which I can start work in the hospital. It will take a good few years, but I can hardly wait."

"Same for me, though I am not heading back to college. I'm training to be a nurse. After a few more months, my training will be complete and I can start working in the hospital." Susan told Nora.

"Marvelous! That's wonderful news. I'm doing quite well, too. I've just started training in a dance troupe, girls, and I'm to be going on tour with my troupe soon, to perform at large venues. We might even travel to America!" Nora said.

"Oh, how brilliant! I'm pleased for you!" Felicity said, and Susan added her word as well.

"Enough about me." Nora laughed, "Are all the others coming? I'm so excited, this reunion is going to be simply superb. I've missed you all, and of course, good old Malory Towers."

"Same here. Of course, here's one member of our group who wouldn't have missed Malory Towers at all!" Susan said with a grin, "Pam! I was delighted when she sent word that she's a teacher there for English. She's always had a flair for English, and connecting with youngsters. I suppose you hear from her often, Nora?"

"Of course. She's been to visit me during all the holidays, as well. How about the others? My word, were you watching the Lacrosse Cup on the telly last month?" Nora asked, "I'm sure everyone was, and I couldn't stop cheering when England came out victorious. I was so proud of June."

"Of course we watched it!" Felicity said, "Me and my parents and Darrell and the Hopes and Susan's family all saw it together. June scored the winning goal at the last minute. She was magnificent, and we were ever so proud."

"I thought she wanted to train to be a games teacher?" Nora said thoughtfully.

"She is still planning to do so. She just wanted to get some experience, playing sports as a career, before training for becoming a teacher." Susan explained, "A jolly smart decision."

"Yes." Felicity agreed, "She's to play in Wimbledon soon."

"Gracious, she never mentioned that to me in her letters! I shall congratulate her when I see her." Nora said, "She lives in London, doesn't she? It'll be quite a drive."

"Freddie lives in London, too, just 10 minutes away from June. She's studying to be an architect. They'll be coming together, taking turns with the driving. Julie and Lucy will be arriving on horseback, I'm sure." Susan said, "And Amy and Bonnie are coming by car, too. They don't live too far. Their shop is doing very well."

The girls chatted for some more time, talking about their families, life and work, and their excitement to be returning to school for a few days.

After a few hours, the train pulled to a stop, and the three young women picked up their bags and walked onto the platform, spotting a carriage for going back to school.

They were mostly silent on the way back, but when they rounded the bend to Malory Towers, and they caught the famous glimpse of their lovely old school, they choked up.

"There it is!" Felicity whispered, "Doesn't it look so lovely and welcoming? Oh, girls, it's grand to be back!"


	2. Reuniting

**Hello everyone!**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, and here I am with chapter two!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"It feels so odd, doesn't it, to walk through the area of school, knowing we don't belong here any more?" Susan marveled as the three made their way to the fourth-form common room, successfully trying to go unnoticed.

"I'll say that it does." Nora agreed, "But a part of us will always belong here, at Malory Towers, whether we are still students or not."

"Goodness, Nora, you truly have grown up." Felicity laughed, "Though I think your words were choice, and I thoroughly agree with them."

"Here we are." Nora said, as the common room door came into view.

"Who else shall be coming? Us three, Pam, Bonnie and Amy, Julie and Lucy, June and Freddie, Gillian and Delia...?" Susan listed.

"Don't forget Alice and Lizzie!" Felicity reminded her, "If I'm not wrong, they should all be here already."

Nora pushed open the door, and at once, they were greeted by a flurry of happy, excited chatter, as if they were schoolgirls again, returning after the hols.

"Nora! My word, you've grown up!"

"Felicity! I was wondering where you were!"

"Susan, you haven't written in simply ages!"

Felicity felt a feeling of peace settle over her as she smiled at her best friends. There they all were, every single one of them, except...

"Where are June and Freddie?"

"On the way." Amy replied. Goodness, Amy had changed! She looked slightly haughty, still, but also had an air of dignity and responsibility about her.

And Bonnie had changed, too. Still small and dainty, but determined and mature.

The others looked mostly the same.

"I've missed you all so much." Susan said sincerely.

"And we've missed you." Lizzie replied, "We were just wondering where you three were, in fact. "

"I can't wait for June to get here! She deserves a proper hero's welcome. Our congratulatory letters are certainly not enough." Julie said earnestly.

"Oh, I know. I couldn't see her properly under all that lacrosse padding, but I can spot that smile from a mile away." Alice added.

Everyone laughed, but agreed, nonetheless.

They all sat around on the sofas, chatting idly about their lives now, reminiscing about their schooldays.

"How is it, Pam, being a teacher here?" Gillian asked eagerly, auburn hair swinging forward.

"Wonderful! I only teach English for the first three forms, and they are right monkeys. They don't prank me, though. They tried once, but I spotted it, thanks to June and Freddie." Pam laughed, "But in all honestly, I do so love it. How about your singing, Delia? I heard your duet with Mavis."

"That was fun, yes. It was so kind of her to have me at the concert to sing. She has a lovely voice, it was like a dream come true." Delia said.

"And now, Delia has started working on a tape of her own music." Gillian said proudly.

The other girls immediately called out their congratulations, with Delia blushing furiously.

"Marvelous, old girl!"

"I'm sure it will be first-rate!"

"I'm pleased for you!"

"It's nothing, really," Delia said modestly, "But I hope it's well liked."

"It's sure to be." Lizzie assured her, "You have an amazing talent."

After about half an hour, the door knob twisted again. The girls stopped talking, their attention on the door.

It swung open, revealing two young women, one with short, golden hair and laughing blue eyes, and one with long brown hair and bright hazel eyes.

The other girls forgot about maturity. They forgot about dignity. They forgot about being responsible young adults. They all rose together, shouting their greetings, hurrying forward to hug the newcomers, to celebrate that once again, after 5 years, the form was together.

"Come on, do take a sofa." Bonnie lisped, gesturing at the remaining empty sofa.

June and Freddie did so, both with wide smiles on their faces.

The two of them had certainly changed.

Freddie had an air of compassion and sensibility, still somehow managing to look impish at the same time.

And June! Goodness, if the girls hadn't known June since they were youngsters, they hardly would have recognized her!

She had worn her hair short during her school years, but now it had grown, and the straight locks hung neatly past her shoulders. She, like Freddie, had the familiar air of mischief, but nonetheless looked mature, dignified and responsible.

They had certainly grown into good-looking, well-brought up young women.

"Well, then." June said, "Sorry we're late, it was quite a drive from London. How are you all doing?"

"Don't bother about us! June, my word, you were _fantastic_ in the Lacrosse World Cup! You were absolutely _magnificent_!" Felicity cried, quite beside herself with pride and excitement.

"Yes, oh my goodness, June, I knew you couldn't have possibly heard me, but I was screaming and dancing when I watched you lead England to victory. Julie and I both." Lucy said.

The rest of the form congratulated June with equal fervor.

"Did you spot me in the audience?" Freddie asked teasingly.

"Were you there?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Of course! I was sitting with June's and Alicia's families. I wouldn't have missed my best friend playing in the Lacrosse Championship for worlds!" Freddie exclaimed, "I took a week off from my studies to spur her on. And, of course, Alicia, Sam and I reached her first on the field when they declared England the winner."

"How wonderful." Alice said, "To be there for each other all the time."

"And June!" Nora said, "We wrote each other loads, and yet you never mentioned Wimbledon!"

"Oh!" June smacked her forehead, "Oh no, Nora, I completely forgot! Sorry. I'm hoping to practice here over the next three days as well."

"How could you forget something like that?" Lizzie asked faintly.

"I didn't forget it, I forgot to mention it." June protested.

"And you've changed in appearance as well. I like your hairstyle." Amy mentioned carelessly.

The other stared at Amy. June tugged at a lock of thick, dark brown hair, "Hmm. That's kind of you, I suppose."

"You don't know how to take a compliment, do you?" Amy smirked, "Well, one more. I like your ring as well."

The girls eyed June's hand, which was partly hidden beneath a cushion. They saw the glistening of a beautiful ring, and bobbed their heads in agreement to Amy's words.

"You've certainly changed your tune on jewelry, dear June." Pam grinned.

"It's only one ring!" June went slightly red, her eyes flying suddenly to Freddie. Freddie gave a quick jerk of her head. Before anyone had time to question them, June gestured to her friend, "Enough about me. Let's all congratulate this girl on her new job as an architect."

The girls gaped. Freddie hadn't mentioned anything of the sort! The room was soon abuzz with congratulations for Freddie, and the girl laughed and thanked them all.

"I start in a few weeks. I'm nervous, of course, but very excited, and thrilled to have been selected." Freddie said.

"Rightly so." Susan said firmly.

"Thank you, girls." Freddie smiled.

"Who else used to come to school with us? Several girls left after just a term." June said.

"Veronica Sharpe, remember? She went good at the end. And Esme! Goodness, Lucy, how is Esme?" Julie said.

"Very well. She's working in a writing business now, in Scotland." Lucy said.

"Good for her. Who else do we have? Sylvia, of course, and Olive...and then Millicent. I think that's it."

June let out a satisfied sigh, "Well, girls I feel right at home here. How about you?"

"Of course." Susan replied readily, "This _is_ home."

Felicity felt as if her joy would bubble right out of the room! It really was wonderful to be back.

She was ready to relax with her friends on the peaceful grounds of Malory Towers.

But Felicity really should have known better...

After all, there was always something going on in Malory Towers.


	3. A Big Announcement

**Hello everyone.**

 **Here is the third chapter of Reunited. Thank you to Ayushee Dixit, who gave me a review. Comments and reviews are usually part of the thing that keep my writing spirit up. It would be great if you all might be able to give some constructive criticism or your opinion on the chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"And then, you wouldn't believe it, but the little monkey gave me a piece of trick chalk to write with!" Pam exclaimed, shaking her head in amusement, "I spotted the trick immediately, and called them out."

Everyone laughed, looking at June and Freddie.

Pam had just been retelling an incident that had occurred earlier in the term, in which a second former named Marianne had tried to trick Pam into using a piece of disappearing chalk.

"It seems your tricks have done Pam a world of good." Alice chuckled, "But didn't they ask you, Pam, how you knew it was a trick?"

"Oh, they did, alright." Pam said, "I told them that back when I studied in Malory Towers, I had to great friends, who tried - and succeeded, multiple times- tricking teachers using a similar stick of chalk." Pam grinned, "And I also happened to mention that _if_ they were to play that trick on anyone, poor Mam'zelle Dupont could never _really_ tell when she was being fooled with, no matter how many times it happened."

"Pam, you beast!" Lucy laughed, "And as a teacher, too! Well, you must be popular with your pupils."

"I hope so." the girl replied with her warm smile, "I'm doing my best, and I'm having a good time. All my students do well in their studies, and seem to enjoy their English lessons, as do I, so I suppose that is all that matters."

"You're right." Gillian agreed, "As long as you like what you're doing, everything will be fine. If your passion turns into a chore, that's when you know it's going to far. I learnt it the hard way, but thanks to Malory Towers, and all of you, I was able to rectify my mistake. Never shall I make it again."

"Especially if I have a say in it." Delia added.

Everyone laughed again, before Bonnie launched into a tale that had recently happened at the store she ran with Amy.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, a sixth former named Ivy walked up to a group of her friends, who were lying in the shade.

"I say, girls!" she called out, "Do get up! I've just heard the most unusual thing."

"Why?" Daffy Hope groaned, sitting up, "I was having a nice little rest. Get up, Katie. Stop leaning on me."

The other girls present, Faith, Violet, Katie, Edith, Maggie and Jenny, also got up, looking at Ivy expectantly.

"Haven't the fourth-formers gone out camping?" Ivy asked the group.

"Yes, unfortunately." Daffy said, ever the games captain, "I wanted to organize a lacrosse practice for them, but they're all gone."

"It's not unfortunate for them." Violet shrugged.

"Are you trying to tell me they don't enjoy lacrosse?" Daffy's eyes narrowed slightly, "Because I can tell you they seem pleased as punch whenever I call a round of practice."

"That's not what I meant, Daffy. Not everything is about you, you know." Violet replied.

"Girls." Faith said sharply, "We are in the sixth form. Stop bickering like second former."

"Yes, listen to our Head Girl." Ivy said, "I have quite a story to tell."

"Well, then. Hurry up." Jenny yawned, "I want to get a bit more rest out here before it gets dark."

"I walked past the fourth form common room, and I could hear so much noise. I'm not mistaken, I assure you, I heard voices, plain as day! Laughter and chatter, as if the fourth formers had never gone camping!" Ivy said.

Edith frowned, "That _is_ odd. I'm positive they're not here. Since I am Faith's deputy, I went to their common room to put up a notice yesterday, so they could see it immediately after their return. Not a noise was heard then."

"Are you quite sure you're not mistaken, my dear Ivy?" Maggie asked.

"Quite sure. Absolutely positive." Ivy said, with such conviction that Daffy actually got up.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Jenny said, "I'm not getting up, I'm far to lazy at the moment. It's such beautiful weather."

"I'm going to go check this out. Katie, Edith, are you both coming?" Daffy said.

The two girls in question nodded, also standing up. Katie adjusted the Games Vice-Captain badge on her shirt, "Blow! This pin always breaks. I'll have to stop by my study and get a new one later."

"Hurry up!" Daffy called impatiently.

Edith and Katie exchanged amused glances, before catching up with Daffy and making their way inside the school.

"That is queer." Katie said, looking bemused as they reached the fourth form common room, "Ivy was right. I hear a group chatting up a storm."

"I'm absolutely positive they've gone camping, though." Edith insisted.

"My dear Edith, nobody disagreed, but that doesn't explain why we can hear noise and laughter coming from this room, plain as day!" Daffy said, eyeing the door.

As a louder burst of laughter echoed, Daffy said decidedly, "I can't take it anymore. I'm going inside."

Katie nodded and pushed the door open.

Then what a shock the three girls had!

Sitting there in the common room were the old girls who had been in the sixth when they were in the first!

Felicity, Susan- and June! She had always remained their favorite games captain. But what a surprise to see them sitting there! The whole form was present!

"Oh, hello, girls!" Felicity called merrily, "Are we making to much of a racket? You'd think we really were fourth fomers, not grown women!"

Lizzie got up and strode across the room, enveloping Edith in a hug, "So sorry I didn't mention I was coming, Edith, but I thought you would rather like a surprise."

"I certainly am surprised!" Edith answered, glancing around the room at friendly, smiling faces, "And delighted! What's going on here?"

"A little reunion." Julie said airily, "My word, Daffy, how you've grown. I still remember an untidy, unruly, first-former."

Daffy laughed, "I can't believe that over my schooling here, I've been surprised by two reunions! We'll have to come back and do this someday as well."

"Too right, we should." Katie agrees, "Oh my goodness, June! I hardly recognized you! Congratulations on the lacrosse match, you were fabulous!"

June laughed, "Thank you. And I could hardly recognize you three. Or, well, I could recognize Edith, you take after Lizzie, but Daffy and Katie, my word, how you've changed."

"Did I tell you the position these three hold in our school?" Felicity grinned, "Edith might take after Lizzie, but somehow, Daffy takes after you, June."

"Is that so? How is that?" Freddie questioned.

"Well, Daffy is the Games Captain, and Katie is her Vice-Captain. Do you remember Violet's friend, Faith? She is Head Girl, while Edith is deputy."

"Excellent!" June said, looking delighted, "That's wonderful, girls."

"Isn't it, though? Neither Mum nor Sally could believe it, but they were ever so proud." Daffy smiled.

"Well, girls." Nora checked her watch, "Don't think we are sending you out, but we are all to meet Miss Grayling now. We shall see you soon, for we are here for three days."

"I look forward to it. Perhaps June could help me coach the youngsters later on?" Daffy said.

"My pleasure." June answered, "Now, off you go!"

As Edith, Daffy and Katie left to find their friends and tell them the news, the old girls made their way to Miss Grayling's room.

"I feel rather nervous." Delia said, "But excited, all the same."

"I've learnt so much from Miss Grayling herself, that seeing her now, after we've all begun forging our own paths in life, will be quite thrilling." Felicity said.

June and Freddie kept a little behind the rest, discussing something in low voices.

"I'm terrified to announce this, believe it or not." June said.

"Don't be. It's wonderful news, June, and our friends will be so happy for you." Freddie assured her.

"Hey, hurry up, you two!" Amy called, "We're nearly there!"

June and Freddie quickened their pace, catching up with the others in no time.

"All that sports practice, I suppose." Alice said teasingly.

June chuckled, "I suppose you are right."

Felicity took a deep breath, "Well, here we are." she raised a fist to knock on the Head's door.

Miss Grayling opened the door after the first knock.

"My dears!" she exclaimed, "Do come in. How marvelous to see you together again. And as young women."

The girls entered the study and made themselves comfortable.

"Well, I suppose we should start with each of you." Miss Grayling said, smiling proudly at the women in front of her. They had all joined the school with potential, but also with grave faults. They had overcome obstacles, worked hard, and here they were, successful and happy, in front of her.

"First of all, June, I must congratulate you." the Head said, "I was so happy and proud when I Watched you lead our country to victory in lacrosse. I knew you had it in you from day one, that even under the circumstances, you would make me proud. And you did."

June blushed, feeling warm at the Head's words, "Thank you, Miss Grayling. It was an honor to be chosen for the team, so I'm glad I made the most of it. And, of course, whenever I felt low, I had both Alicia and Freddie right there to spur me on."

"Yes, I noticed Winifred in the audience." Miss Grayling nodded, "A true friendship. How have you been, dear?"

"I've been studying architecture in London, living only 10 minutes away from June, and I recently got a job as an architect for a huge company."

"That's wonderful!" Miss Grayling said, "Well done. You deserve all the success. Pam- or, as you are now, Miss Boardman- I know you teach here, and are doing a very good job indeed. Julie and Lucy, you recently organized the riding competition here with Bill and Clarissa. And Amy and Bonnie, how is your shop?"

"Oh, it's doing fabulous, Miss Grayling." Amy said, "I truly am enjoying running the store, especially along with Bonnie."

"Yes, I do so love stitching and designing, and as we found out, Amy has quite the flair for business!" Bonnie said, "We're coming along beautifully."

"I am glad to hear it, and proud as well." Miss Grayling said, noting with satisfaction how Amy had become more respectful, and Bonnie more thick-skinned, "Nora, I watched a tape of your dance, and I was amazed. Well done. What about you, Gillian, and Delia?"

Delia and Gillian each told Miss Grayling about their chosen paths, and then so did Felicity and Susan.

"I am glad you both have found your vocations, and I am sure you will shine." Miss Grayling said.

As Alice and Lizzie told Miss Grayling about their careers, as a secretary and a swimming coach respectively, June exchanged an anxious glance with Freddie.

"I am so pleased that you have all done so well after leaving school." Miss Grayling said, after everyone had told her about what they were doing now, "And, of course, I couldn't be prouder."

"Miss- Miss Grayling." Freddie said hesitantly, "I believe...I believe that June as an announcement to make, isn't that right, old girl?"

June said nothing, looking nervous.

"I'm the only one, other than her family, to whom she's told so far, but she's spent her childhood with all of you here, and we've decided it's only appropriate to tell you all together." Freddie finished, looking at June pointedly.

"Come on, June. You know we shall support you in whatever ou choose to do." Susan said encouragingly.

"She's right. We're your friends." Lucy said, "It must be big news, for you to get so tongue-tied and nervous. Do tell."

June, looking slightly more confident, nodded, "Well...Felicity, Susan, Pam, do you remember my friend from University, Josh Rayson? He was two years older than us."

The girls, looking puzzled, nodded.

"As you must have gathered." June looked at the rest of the form, and Miss Grayling, "I was very close friends with a student named Josh Rayson. He's twenty-five years old, and was in his third year of University when I joined. He was in the National Rugby Games, where his team won."

"Oh, that Josh Rayson!" Bonnie exclaimed, "The dashing man with the blue eyes and dark hair, am I right."

Freddie smirked and June nodded, "Yes, he's the one. He's tained for sports throughout University, and is to play professionally now."

"Well, what about him, June?" Susan asked curiously, "I remember that he was a wonderful person, and he's doing very well now, but I'm not sure that I understand why you've brought him up."

"I spent a few weeks with him this summer." June flushed, "And...do you remember that ring you complimented? He gave it to me."

"That's sweet of him." Amy still looked confused.

Felicity, Susan, Bonnie and Alice, however, put the pieces together immediately. Miss Grayling, too, beamed.

Alice covered her mouth in shock, "Oh my goodness...do you mean...?"

"Yes." June smiled, "He's asked me to marry him, and I said yes. We're engaged, and are planning to get married in the spring."

A shocked silence descended over the room.

Bonnie broke it by squealing, "June! Oh, _June_! How absolutely...how absolutely _wonderful_!"

"You're getting _married_." Julie whispered, a smile spreading over her face, "This is too marvelous for words!'

The form came to life, hugging June, congratulating her, Bonnie even getting teary-eyed.

"My dear, this is wonderful news." Miss Grayling said warmly, "You deserve a happy life and more."

"Thank you." June said, her eyes sparkling with happiness and relief.

"I can't believe _you_ are getting married." Lucy shook her head, "Wonders never cease! Bold, brazen June in a wedding gown, settling down in a house with a garden, making tea for her husband every morning."

"As mad as it sounds, I'm looking forward to it." June laughed, "He's understanding of my career, as well, of course. After a few more years of both of us playing sports professionally, I shall settle down and teach games at a school, and he'll continue playing for England."

"Oh, June, do say that I can make your dress!" Bonnie said suddenly, her eyes shining, "I shall make it the most magnificent, _beautiful_ wedding gown you've ever seen!"

"Free of charge." Amy added hastily.

"That would be superb." June agreed.

The form left Miss Grayling's office and made their way back to the common room, still chattering excitedly.

"I'm so, so, so pleased for you, June!" Lizzie shook her head in amazement, "This is _unbelievable_."

"I'll say." Susan beamed, "What a bit of news!"


	4. Introduced to Elsie

**Hello everyone!**

 **You don't know how thrilled I was to receive another positive comment from a reader. Thank you, because you've really motivated me. I plan on doing a sequel about June and Josh, of course, but first I want to finish this. Read on to find out what mischief is brewing at our favorite school!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"Really?" Edith asked, quite unable to believe her ears. The rest of the sixth form had similar expressions on their faces, as they stared up at Lizzie Mannering.

"Really." Lizzie laughed, "I know it's hard to imagine June getting married, but once you think about it, it becomes more believable. I'm so pleased for her."

"As are we." Faith said, looking both stunned and delighted, "Yet another thing to congratulate her for. Where are the rest of them, by the way?"

"They're coming here." Daffy pointed at a group approaching them "I say, what good timing."

Katie laughed, "Malory Towers girls always have a habit of appearing just when it's necessary. Or when there is trouble."

"Mostly when there is trouble." Lizzie said, looking fondly at the once-troublemakers, who still had the familiar air of mischief, "But this wasn't a coincidence, girls. I simply gestured for them to come here and join us."

"Oh. Well, that takes the mystery out of it." Daffy said.

"There was no mystery to begin with, Daffy. Must you always exaggerate things?" Violet said, looking bored.

"Hallo, girls!" Julie called, before Daffy could open her mouth to retort, "How are you? We've only seen Edith, Daffy and Katie so far."

As the sixth formers greeted the old girls, and, of course, congratulated June, Daffy checked her watch, "I have lacrosse practice with the second and third form in five minutes. Would all of you like to stay and watch? And maybe, June, you could help me and Katie? I'm sure your knowledge of lacrosse will be of great use."

"Of course." June agreed, and the rest of the girls also decided that watching the practice would be a good idea.

Ten minutes later, both the forms were gathered at the lacrosse, arranged in a neat line, and staring unashamedly at June.

"Hello, girls." June said pleasantly, "I'm June. I've come for a reunion with my form, and I am very pleased that Daffy has allowed me to stay and help her and Katie with your practice."

"You're June Johns." A second former said, looking excited, "I can't believe it."

Another second former let out a small gasp and pointed at Delia, "Delia Norris! From Mavis Allyson's concert!"

"And that's Lizzie Mannering! She's Edith Mannering's sister, isn't she?"

"Isn't that Nora Woods, from the dance troupe?"

The murmurs rose to excited chatter as one by one, the youngsters recognized the old girls as some of their biggest inspirations.

"Girls." Daffy said, "I know you're excited, and you will get a lot of time to speak to them, but for now we must focus on lacrosse."

"But, Daffy, this is ever so thrilling." a third former said eagerly.

"Now, girls, we must focus on the task at hand." Pam said firmly.

"Sorry, Miss Boardman." A girl said, and the noise level reduced considerably.

Felicity smiled with pride as she heard her friend being called 'Miss Boardman.'

She was even more pleased to hear the youngsters regard her and the form with such respect. She was glad they had all done so well in life, and hoped that it would continue, as they were still quite young.

"Do we _have_ to practice lacrosse?" A third former asked, "I don't like this sport."

"Well, Elsie, you are not fond of _any_ sport." Katie said sharply, "But games are very good for you, and I am afraid you do not have much of a choice."

This youngster, Elsie, spoke with an interesting accent. One that the old girls had recognized immediately. She sounded like Lucy's cousin, Esme, had sounded when she had arrived at school from America.

"Is she from America?" Susan asked Pam in a quiet voice, remembering that Pam taught her English.

"Yes, she is new here. This is her first term." Pam frowned lightly, and the other girls also leaned in to listen, "She doesn't seem to get on with the other girls, but they are unwaveringly kind to her. I suppose it shall take time. Esme settled in well, didn't she?"

Lucy nodded, but Maggie said, "She doesn't like games, or academics. She doesn't seem to like anything. She's very...how do I put this?...jumpy?"

"Jumpy?" Gillian echoed in confusion.

"On edge." Ivy explained, "She keeps a bored expression all the time, and is very arrogant. She acts as if there is something constantly on her mind. America, maybe. She's always comparing things to America, talking about how this school is nothing compared to the schools there. I can't say anything about it, for I've never been to America."

"I've heard it's lovely. I don't like how she always puts Malory Towers down, but I can understand the feeling of home-sickness." Jenny said.

Bonnie stared intently at the little third former, "I've seen her somewhere before. She looks terrible familiar."

"I've been thinking the same." Pam agreed, "But she's from America, and as I said, she's new, so I might be mistaken."

"I don't see anything familiar about her." Violet said bluntly.

"Nor do I." Gillian and Delia chorused.

Alice and Lizzie stared for a moment more, before they too shook their heads in agreement with Gillian and Delia.

"Perhaps she has visited your store recently." Faith suggested to Bonnie,"After all, people from America often like the more exquisite style, and your clothes are of high quality."

"Yes, there's a possibility." Amy nodded, eyeing Elsie's white-blond and narrow blue eyes.

Everyone turned back to the lacrosse field, where Elsie was still putting up an argument.

"But I don't like sports." Elsie protested.

"It's not about doing what you like, Elsie." Daffy said tiredly, "It's about doing what you must."

"But no one can tell me what I gotta do." Elsie looked irritated, "In America, we could do what we wanted."

"The recipe for a spoiled child." June said under her breath, and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I'm letting you go simply because you are wasting mine and everyone else's time. I shall call you to my study to talk to you later. And then you can have a small discussion with Faith about the importance of games and discipline." Daffy said tiredly, her face showing clear annoyance, "Now, off the field. Hurry, don't waste more time."

Elsie pulled a face, and stalked off the court, making her way back to school.

June shook her head wearily, "I've seen that case one too many times." she looked at Daffy, "Does she look familiar to you?"

"No." Daffy said, "She's a new girl, only joined this term. Thank heavens I haven't encountered such an unpleasant character before. She has a lot to learn."

Then Daffy clapped her hands and the rest of the practice went smoothly.

The girls all played well, June was very helpful indeed, and those watching had a marvelous time.

As the sixth formers and old girls trooped back inside for dinner, tired but happy, June asked, "Why did Elsie move here if she's so fond of America?"

"She lived there with her parents, and her aunt." Pam said, "Now her family has moved here because her mother is English. Her aunt is still in America. I suppose she is attached to her home."

"If her mother is English, her aunt must be English as well." Freddie pointed out.

"It could be her father's sister, though." Ivy said reasonably.

"I don't suppose it concerns us." Daffy shrugged, "Do come on. I'm starving."

The girls nodded and continued to the dining hall, where the old girls were ambushed by Mam'zelle Dupont.

"Ah, you girls, how you have grown!" she exclaimed, as the girls sat at the fourth form table, "You are no longer _les petites filles_! Non, you are big girls now, and the bad June, she is getting married!"

"Oh, Mam'zelle." Alice said fondly, as June assured the French mistress that she would indeed be invited to the ceremony, and that her fiance was ' _un homme d'honneur'_

As Mam'zelle fussed over Bonnie and Nora and Felicity, Edith made her way to their table.

"Bill and Clarissa are coming to make a delivery to Miss Grayling. A couple of stable horses." she said, "They would surely love to see you all. How about we gather in the fourth form common room after dinner, and we can all have a small chat with Bill and Clarissa as well? It will be good to properly catch up with them, too."

"Brilliant!" Susan exclaimed, "That does sound fun. Yes, do come to the common room after dinner, girls."

"June!" a third former named Harriet ran up to their table, "May I have an autograph? And you as well, Delia, I love your singing."

As Delia and June signed the girl's pad of paper, Elsie stared ahead, eyes wide and unblinking.

She was sitting alone, though the other third formers tried to pull her into the conversation.

Bonnie sent a friendly smile in her direction, but Elsie continued staring, as if she had never seen the smile.

Throughout dinner, her eyes were trained on the old girls, breaking contact only to look at her food.

"Is she alright?" June nodded in Elsie's general direction, "She seems odd. Lonely. Or...rather fidgety, if that's the word."

Amy nodded, "She really must be homesick. Poor girl. It shall take a while to settle down. America is awfully different from Malory Towers."

Bonnie and June nodded in agreement, taking one more glance at the younger girl before continuing their dinner.

Eslie stared on.


	5. Catching Up With Bill and Clarissa

**Hello!**

 **I am back with chapter 5 of Reunited! And I must thank all the readers for taking the time to look through this. I hope you like what you read. :)**

 **I've gotten two comments so far, and they've spurred me on. I'd love a few more with your feedback! Your ideas are always welcome and important. Thank you :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"Whew!" Pam flopped back onto a sofa in the fourth-form common room after dinner, "It was rather odd eating at the students' table instead of the staff table."

"Now, now, Pam!" Nora said with twinkling eyes, "You seem to have grown rather conceited."

"Do shut up."

"How unladylike you both are." June tutted with mock disapproval.

"Fancy those words coming from you, June." Nora retorted.

"Dear June will have to get used to being ladylike." Amy said smoothly, "For soon she is to be a bride, and then a wife, and maybe later a mother. I'm rather surprised that you are the first to get married."

June looked hounded, "Can we not speak of _anything_ without my wedding being brought up? My mother is already having a ball with wedding preparations. It's driving me mad."

Everyone chuckled.

"Perhaps I could help your mother." Bonnie said, "I love planning parties. Have you got any ideas for the bridesmaids or Maid of Honor?"

"Five bridesmaids." June looked troubled, "But I can't choose between Freddie and Alicia as my Maid of Honor. What would you do, Felicity, if you had to choose between Susan and Darrell in such a situation?"

Felicity looked thoughtful, "To be quite honest, I haven't got a clue."

"I don't mind being a bridesmaid." Freddie said comfortably, "Alicia is your family, June. She's been there since your first steps, and hasn't yet left your side. She has every right to be the Maid of Honor. In fact, I'd rather not make any speeches, if you don't mind."

June didn't looked convinced, so Freddie said, "I do get to be a bridesmaid, don't I?"

"Of course!" June answered, as if the idea of Freddie being a mere member of the audience was scandalous.

"Then I don't see the problem. I'm more than happy to be a bridesmaid, old girl."

"Very well, then." June said, "My other bridesmaid is my friend Hilda from the lacrosse team. The third is Jennifer. She's Josh's sister, and is my to-be sister-in-law."

"How old is she?" Gillian asked.

"A year younger than us." June answered, "And as for my fourth and fifth bridesmaids...well, Felicity and Susan, I was wondering whether you two could do the honor?"

Both the girls gasped. "Us?" Susan said in shock, "You want us to be your bridesmaids?"

"Last time I checked, you two were Felicity and Susan." June replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Susan asked, delighted.

"Of course. Felicity was one of my first friends, and you both and I did have a wonderful time as a threesome back in second form. Plus, other than Freddie and Bonnie in some instances, you both have been closest to me."

"Oh, June, that would be wonderful! We'd love to!" Felicity cried.

June nodded in satisfaction, "Excellent. There you go, question has been answered. All is set."

Bonnie looked amused, "Your flower girl?"

"Josh's niece. His older brother's daughter. Her name's Elizabeth, and she is five years old. She's a sweetheart."

"Not bad." Lucy looked impressed, "Your side of the wedding party is planned."

"This is only one-eighth of it." June responded glumly, "Josh's mother is no better than my own. No matter where we are, they are absolutely _burying_ us under decorations and cake flavors and dresses and invitations. Not a moment to breathe."

The girls laughed as the door opened, and the sixth-formers trooped inside.

"We have a good one and a half hours before we all need to go to bed." Faith said, checking her watch, "I'm glad we sixth formers have a later curfew."

"I feel rather nostalgic, sitting in this room again." Ivy said, sitting on the floor near the window.

Julie smiled, "Think about us. It's been 8 years."

"Don't say that, I feel ancient!" Amy protested, "Where are Bill and Clarissa?"

"They're in the stables, settling the horses down. They'll be here in five minutes or so." said Jenny, "What were you all discussing?"

"Not much." June said immediately, not wanting to bring up the topic of her marriage again.

"We were discussing June's wedding." Gillian grinned, causing June to groan.

"Are we invited to this wedding, then?" Daffy questioned.

"Of course." came June's ready reply, "How could you not be?"

"We shall all be dressed at our finest, and behaved our best." Katie put on a demure expression.

Everyone laughed.

"I doubt it, you cheeky scamps." Lizzie said fondly, "What responsible young women you have grown into, though."

"Don't use that word in front of me." Daffy said staunchly.

"What? Responsible?" Lizzie laughed, 'But you are responsible, Daffy. You're the games captain."

Daffy sighed, "I know. Only one more term left of being captain."

"Only one more term left of being at Malory Towers." Edith added sadly, "I'm going to miss it dreadfully."

"We still have one whole term after this one finishes." Violet said bracingly, "Look at it that way. We must make the most of it."

"Well said." Faith agreed, "That is exactly what we must do. Make the most of it."

"You say all this, and then turn back to us and tell us that you are not responsible." Lizzie shook her head in disbelief.

"Maturity and responsibility do not always go hand in hand, my dear sister." said Edith with dignity.

Before Lizzie could deliver her playful retort, the door swung open for the third time, revealing two women- one with dark hair and one with auburn hair and twinkling green eyes.

"Bill! Clarissa!" Felicity cried, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I should say so." Bill grinned widely, as she and Clarissa took a seat on one of the smaller sofas.

"Hallo, June." Clarissa's smile broadened mischievously, "You were superb in the lacrosse championship. I must congratulate you on that. But even more importantly...what's this I hear about- unless my information is incorrect- a young man named Josh Rayson?

Everyone burst out laughing, and June tried to glare at Bill and Clarissa, but her irritable expression was replaced with a bright smile the minute Josh's name was mentioned.

"Your information is quite right." Freddie informed the girls.

Bill blinked, "Alright, do me a favor, June. Confirm this...you _are_ getting married?"

"In the spring." June nodded, "I am, yes."

Clarissa gave Bill a triumphant look, "I told you it wasn't a trick of Alicia's. She'd _never_ joke about her little cousin getting married. And her excitement and pride seemed quite sincere, even in writing."

Bill gazed at June in disbelief, "You really are getting married." she repeated slowly, "Say it in a whole sentence. I can't quite believe you, I'm afraid. Are you and Alicia teaming up on a prank?"

"I am getting married to Josh Rayson in the spring." June said monotonously, "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Bill said, "I remember you as a brazen, bold, obstinate, hot-headed, hot-tempered, rude, hard-hearted-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" June interjected, looking rather alarmed, "I know I was awful, you don't really need to remind me. Or describe it.'

"Apologies." Bill said, "Congratulations on your engagement, June. I'm pleased for you. It still _is_ unexpected, if I remember the little girl who used to stomp into our common room, scowling, to recite lines to Darrell, Sally or Alicia."

"And you. Twice." June said sourly, "And Gwen. My goodness, Gwen absolutely murdered me."

Everyone chuckled.

"Where is Gwen, by the way? I haven't yet seen her." Alice said.

"Miss Williams roped her into accompanying the fourth form's camping trip. It's Gwen, Miss Williams and Miss Nicholson who have gone along." Ivy told them.

"Poor Gwen. She hates the outdoors." June said, not looking sympathetic in the least.

"She's changed her ways, June." Felicity reminded her, "Miss Grayling even said so."

"Oh, yes!" Clarissa said suddenly, "We had seen Miss Grayling on the way up here, and we were to extend an invitation of longer stay to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy questioned.

"Well, there was a heavy downpour at the campsite where the fourth form has gone, so they had to book rooms. It cancelled some of their plans, so they are going to be there for seven extra days to complete everything on the agenda. Miss Grayling says you are free to stay here for seven extra days, as well." Bill explained.

"Ten days in total! That sounds lovely. And I'm quite free this week, so I can certainly take up that invitation." Gillian said.

"And ten days means we will leave with the rest of the school, for this is the last week of term." Felicity realized.

"Things seem to be working in our favor." Julie said, delighted, "I would love to stay on a bit longer."

All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"We'll let Miss Grayling know tomorrow morning at breakfast." Susan decided, "And we can thank her, as well."

"Which means you two," Clarissa nodded at Lucy and Julie, "Shan't be back at work for another six days or so."

"Awfully sorry, Clarissa. We can all come down one of these days to help you out." Lucy said contritely.

"No, no, it's no trouble." Bill said, with a wave of her hand, "Clarissa and I can mange for a week."

"Julie, you do have the spare key, don't you?" Clarissa asked, "Bill and I have only got one, and Tom has the other."

"Yes, we have the third, don't you worry, Bill" Julie patted her pocket, "I'll keep it in the draw next to the bed for I don't think we'll need it."

"Better to be safe than sorry." Jenny pointed out, to which everyone agreed.

"Gracious, it's nearly ten-thirty." Faith said, looking at the wall-clock, "Time does fly."

"We'd better get going." Edith agreed, standing up along with the rest of the sixth formers.

"As should we." Bill said, "Tom will be waiting to close the stables. Do come down sometime this week, girls. Not to work, but just for a chat and a ride."

"Of course." Alice said, "We would have come whether or not we received and invitation."

Everyone laughed at this, and Faith opened the door so everyone could get back to their dormitories, and Bill and Clarissa could head back to the stables.

A small figure was walking by the end of the corridor.

Edith walked faster, catching up with the young girl, "What are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"Bathroom." came the scared reply.

"There's one right next to the third form dormitory." Edith frowned.

"Oh. Sorry, Edith. I haven't really found my way around yet. The bathrooms next to Miss William's room are the only ones I know." the young girl replied apologetically, "You won't see me out of bed again."

"I jolly well hope so. Now, off to bed, you" Edith smiled, and the girl scampered off.

"She seemed much more polite and at ease." Katie said approvingly, looking at the figure's retreating back.

"Was that Elsie?" Clarissa asked, "We were stabling her pony at Five Oaks until now. We brought it up to the school stables today on her request. She doesn't like being so far from her pony."

"Like you, Bill, Julie and Lucy." Violet said with a laugh, "Elsie always seems more at peace when she's talking of riding or horses. She loves riding. That's one thing she hasn't yet complained about."

"She'd better not complain." Pam said darkly, "I don't want to give her anymore lines for bad-mouthing."

"Well, Miss Boardman." Daffy said, "We're off to bed now. See you tomorrow, girls. Goodnight."

They all exchanged goodbyes, and the old girls trooped to the fourth-form dormitory.

"I've never been in here before." Delia said, "Isn't it cozy?"

"Bags I that bed, near the window." Lizzie said, "Alice, do take the one next to mine."

They all chose their beds and changed into their night-clothes, before falling into their beds comfortably. Julie threw her coat to the side in a most undignified manner.

"Julie!" Lucy and Felicity chorused, though for different reasons.

"You're a grown woman! Pick that up and put it aside properly." Felicity said exasperatedly.

"The extra Five Oaks key is in there, you idiot. You are supposed to put it in the draw in the bedside stand." Lucy reminded her.

Julie grinned sheepishly, retrieving the coat, pulling out the keys and folding it neatly.

"There." she said, putting it with her other clothes, "And, Lucy, you keep the key in your drawer. Seeing how careless I was just now, I might lose it. Bill and Clarissa would never forgive me."

"You've kept your hairbrush, novel, hairslides and several other things in the drawer. I'm sure you won't forget _those_. So you shan't forget the key either." Lucy said.

"Just keep it with you, Lucy, don't argue. I'm too tired to argue back." Julie said.

"Very well." Lucy took the key and put it in the draw next to her bed, "Goodnight, everyone."

A chorus of 'goodnights' reached her ears, before Delia reached over and switched off the lights.


	6. The First Strike

**Hello everyone,**

 **I really need to thank you for your comments and for reading this.**

 **It's all of you that inspire me to keep writing, and more importantly, write every chapter better than the last.**

 **I know that this fandom is not as active as the others, so it means the world to me to get 250 reads.**

 **Thank you, you all are the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"Julie! _Julie!_ Get _up!_ " Susan said impatiently, "And you as well, Nora!"

"Nora, I can understand. This is normal behavior for her. But Julie, you usually wake at the crack of dawn. What on earth has gotten into you?" Freddie asked, leaning over and prodding the sleeping girl as Nora sat up, looking disgruntled.

"I do." Julie mumbled sleepily, "But usually, I don't sleep as late as I did last night. And my sleep was restless. I heard odd noises, like rattling. Do you think there are mice here?"

"Possibly." said Lucy thoughtfully, "I heard noises, as well."

"As did I." Freddie shrugged, "But that is quite beside the point."

"Yes, Julie, if you don't get up now, we shall miss breakfast, and I'm awfully hungry." Bonnie said.

Nora obediently shuffled into the bathroom, but Julie didn't move, "Breakfast?" she questioned tiredly, "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight-thirty." June replied promptly, after a quick glance at the wall-clock.

" _Nearly eight-thirty_?!" Julie exclaimed, scrambling up with a start, "I'm not in the mood for your tricks first thing in the morning, June. What time is it _really_?"

"Eight-nineteen, if you want an exact time." Lucy said, "You've slept in quite late. We're all ready, and Nora is getting ready. You'd better hurry."

Julie groaned, "Sorry, girls. This is most unlike me."

Nora reappeared from the bathroom, looking tidy, grinning at Julie's disheveled state.

"We know." Alice assured her, picking up a small bag from beside Julie's bed, "Here's your night case, old girl. Do make it fast."

Julie did make it very fast indeed, grabbing the night-case and bolting into the bathroom.

The girls heard the sounds of running water, and within 5 minutes exactly, Julie was out of the bathroom, looking neat and tidy, wearing a fresh set of clothes.

"Well!" Amy said, "That certainly was quick, Julie. Now we shan't be late for breakfast after all."

"We still have five minutes." Julie said, satisfied, "I'll just brush my hair and put the hairslides in, give me a moment." she picked up her nightcase and began rummaging inside it for her hairbrush.

"Your brush is in your bedside stand, Julie, as well as your hairslides." Felicity said exasperatedly, "Remember? You even mentioned last night."

Julie blinked, and then sighed, "I am never sleeping at eleven pm, ever again."

"That would do good for everyone." Gillian agreed, "Hurry up, or we shall be late for breakfast. After your quick getting-ready, too!"

Julie walked to her bedside table and pulled open the first drawer- before she let out a gasp.

"Julie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Pam cried, the form hurrying towards their friend.

Julie didn't speak. Then she turned to her classmates, and gestured to the drawer, as if asking them to take a look.

They did, and they, too, gasped.

The drawer was in absolute disarray! The contents were scattered everywhere, the hairslides askew, and the novel crumpled.

"What on earth?-" Amy said faintly, "You didn't put them in like this, did you, Julie?"

Julie shook her head, "Of course not!" she said, sounding shaken, "I promise you everything was tidy when I arranged it. Just look at my book! It's all crumpled, and a couple of pages seem to be torn."

June examined the novel, "Is this an old copy?"

"No, quite the opposite." Julie answered, "My brother was visiting Spain, and he brought this back for me only a fortnight ago."

"From Spain, you say? Do you think someone might be trying to steal it?" Delia wondered, "If it's foreign, it must be expensive."

"It's possible..." Nora said, "But how? And when? We only reached yesterday."

"No, I doubt it, girls." June said.

"What do you mean?" Amy turned to her, "It is possible that someone was trying to steal the book, or else why would the drawer be in such chaos?"

"No, I don't think anyone was trying to steal the book." June repeated, still looking through the novel.

"You've made your point, but what makes you say so?" Amy pressed.

"Well, several reasons." June said, finally looking up from the novel, "Number one, this novel might have been bought in Spain, but it is available in England also. It's not cheap by any means, but it is certainly not too expensive for the average student to afford, if they've saved up for a few weeks."

Nora opened her mouth, but June continued speaking, "And number two, no one, other than us, knew that you had brought a book. And we didn't even know it's name, so how could anyone have known that you had this novel, known the name of it, and come in search of it to take it? Wouldn't it make more sense to simply ask you if she could borrow it in the morning?"

The form digested this, before June gave her final reason, "And the most obvious point is that if someone was really after the book, and that is why Julie's drawer is in complete disarray, I'm quite sure that the thief would have actually taken the book, instead of leaving it torn in the nightstand."

Amy, Nora and Delia suddenly looked sheepish.

"Oh, yes, they would have taken it, wouldn't they?" Delia said, with a bashful smile.

"You should be a detective, June." Nora said appreciatively, "Or a police officer. Though I suppose you do shine at games."

"Well, that means no one is after the book, but that doesn't explain the drawer!" Amy pointed out.

"Yes, I know..." June bit her lip.

Bonnie held out her hand for the book, and June obliged. Bonnie examined it, before, looking up at the others, "The condition of the book is quite bad, as if it was so haphazardly read that the reader accidentally tore the page while flipping it, or-" Bonnie broke off, exchanging a wide-eyed look with June.

"You don't think someone was looking for something...inside the book, do you?" June asked Bonnie.

"Inside the book?" Nora repeated, "I take it you don't mean a phrase, girls."

"No, we mean...people keep letters and cards tucked away inside books all the time!" Bonnie said, "You don't think someone was looking for something specific, expecting it to be inside the book...do you?"

Everyone remained silent, and then Susan said, "I'm not sure. But the only opportunity for this to have happened is during the night, when the rest of us were sleeping."

"I heard a noise!" Julie recalled, "And so did Lucy and Freddie."

"As did I." Pam said.

June stared hard at the row of beds.

"Lucy and Freddie were on either side of Julie." Felicity said slowly, "So it's quite obvious how the three of them heard it. But Pam..."

"Is right next to the door!" Alice cried, "Pam's bed is right next to the door!"

The girls exchanged wide-eyed looks.

"But...if someone was sneaking in, surely we all would have heard her?" Lizzie said, sounding worried.

"Not always. We sleep quite soundly." Amy said, "Remember fourth form, we snuck out for a midnight feast? Olive didn't hear a thing, and so many of us were sneaking out."

"True." Lucy said, "If someone did sneak in, though, it makes sense that Pam heard...but why didn't you say anything?"

"It was hardly a noise." Pam said, "No footsteps. Just faint rattling. I was half-asleep, anyways."

"We were all half-asleep, but the noise didn't sound like footsteps at all." Freddie said, "Not that I can remember much, but there was no pitter-patter."

Julie sighed, "Then that rules out an intruder. What on earth could have happened, girls?"

"Well." said Gillian, with a small smile, "You could have simply struck out at the stand in your sleep, causing it to rattle, and causing the contents to scatter."

Everyone laughed, some of the tension leaving the room.

"I think we can rule that out immediately." June said with a grin.

"Why?" Gillian said, grinning back at June, "I thought it was a genius explanation."

June chuckled, "Yes, because Julie striking the nightstand will certainly crumple and tear the pages of a new novel."

Everyone laughed again, and Lizzie's eyes strayed to the clock.

"Heavens!" she cried, "It's nearly eight-forty-five! Julie, brush your hair fast, we're late for breakfast."

"And check if anything is missing." Bonnie added.

Julie did a thorough check of her drawer, and announced that though her possessions were scattered, and her book ruined, nothing seemed to be missing.

She quickly brushed her hair, before emptying the drawer's contents into her night-case so it would remain safe. Then, the girls departed for breakfast.

"I wonder how it happened though." Julie said, still looking troubled, "I was fond of that book. And brushes, novels and hairslides do not randomly tear and scatter according to their own will. So what happened?"

"I don't know." Susan said, "I really don't think it makes sense."

"I doubt we will be able to find out." Lizzie added dejectedly.

"But we will certainly try." Felicity's face was set with determination, "If it happens once, it might happen again. It's not safe if people are really sneaking around and looking through cupboards."

"I say!" Gillian stopped walking suddenly, "Do you think one of us is sleepwalking, like I did in the fifth-form?"

The girls looked thoughtful.

"But again, wouldn't one of us notice?" Amy said.

"Nobody noticed in fifth form, and it had been happening for nearly a whole term." Gillian countered.

"I don't think any of us sleepwalked." Lucy said with finality, "Gillian, that doesn't happen to you anymore, Pam and Nora, I could hear your snores plain as day, and the rest of you don't really seem like the sleepwalking type."

"What do you mean, 'the sleepwalking type'?" Alice asked with interest, ignoring Pam's and Nora's protests.

"People usually sleepwalk when they are over-exerted or pressurized." Felicity answered readily, "It happens when you work too hard. And while we are all working _hard_ , we are not overly exerting ourselves. It shows in our normal behavior if we do. Constant drowsiness, and an urge to sleep."

"Yes, we all behaved too normal to be sleepwalking." Susan agreed, "Felicity and I studied symptoms of sleepwalking during our training, and I assure you, none of us are sleepwalking."

They entered the breakfast room.

"Very well, then." Julie said, "Then what could have happened?"

"I don't know, Julie, but we shall certainly find out!" Felicity promised.

The form nodded in agreement. They certainly _would_ try to find out, even if it took the entire week!


	7. An Interesting Tennis Practice

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I know, it's been a while. I've been studying for my exams. I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly.**

 **Thus chapter is a little different, but I've done my best to keep it Blyton-esque.**

 **Here's the new chapter, leave me a comment telling me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"I feel awfully tired, still." Julie said, spooning some porridge into her mouth.

"Yes, well, we don't have to attend lessons. Funny that the fourth formers were drenched by a downpour, while we are getting sun and wind. We shall simply laze around all day and enjoy the good weather." Nora said.

"No, we shan't!" June and Bonnie chorused immediately.

"I want to find out how Julie's cupboard became such a mess." Bonnie said determinedly.

"And there is something terribly suspicious about it." June added.

"You two don't have many clues to go on, though." Amy said, helping herself to toast.

" _'You two'_? What do you mean by 'you two'?" June asked, her hazel eyes narrowing, "We are _all_ going to work _together_ to find out what happened to Julie's belongings."

"Every single one of us." Bonnie agreed, "We have 7 glorious days."

"Of course we shall all help." Susan said, "What's Malory Towers without a bit of mystery and adventure?"

"Exactly." June said brightly.

"How _is_ Josh going to deal with you, June?" Felicity asked in amusement, "He's quite easy-going, and you're awfully stubborn."

"Well, he'll just have to listen to me, then, won't he?" June replied with a grin.

"No, he always did have a talent of getting June to listen to sensibility and talk her out of her ridiculous ideas." Pam said, remembering their time in University.

"I still don't understand why you didn't join the detective agency or police force, June." Delia joked.

"I looked into it, briefly, and help them out during my break times." June said in an offhand voice, ignoring the others dropping their silverware.

"What?!" Gillian exclaimed.

"Alicia works there, remember? And so does Roger." June informed her friends, "Every once in a while, when there is a new case or arrest scene, I tag along to help them out. Not something I would want to do every single day, but it is fun when it's just one case every few months. It's serious work, but quite exciting."

"Solved any cases?" Alice asked with interest.

"The usual, house robbery, child kidnap. You'd be surprised how much crime happens in a month."

"Alicia's doing well, then?" Lizzie asked, "I remember her from the old girls' reunion. She's very much like you."

"Yes, she's doing brilliant. She's in a very high position indeed in the police force." June said.

"Is she married?"

"No." June's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"You're getting married." Lizzie pointed out, "I just thought maybe she was, too."

"No, actually, people think Josh and I are too young, and are rushing into things." June said, rather tiredly.

"You might be young, but you've always had good instinct." Felicity assured her, "There's no age for falling in love. My mother and father got married when they were only 21."

"Yes, and while we've got a lot of support, we've got an equal number of warnings. An old family friend told me that 75% of people who get married in their early 20s get divorced."

"That's a terrible thing to tell you when you've shared some amazing news." Susan frowned disapprovingly.

"I know. But I'm quite sure that this is what I want and is the right thing to do, so I've turned a deaf ear to all that. It's not as easy for Alicia or Sam. They get awfully offended if anyone tells me I'm rushing into things." June said.

"Well, you're not." Delia said firmly, "You know what you're doing, and that's what matters."

"Quite right." Bonnie agreed, "Personally, I think it's romantic."

June looked amused, "Yes, you've mentioned that. One too many times, in fact."

"Girls." Freddie said suddenly, "I don't mean to bring up a dreary topic, but I think we should tell the sixth formers about the little incident."

"Why?" Susan asked, surprised.

"They know all the girls awfully well-"

"-we have Miss Boardman for that-" June interjected.

"And I just think they would be helpful." Freddie continued, as if she had never been interrupted, "They're trustworthy girls, and intelligent ones. I feel we could use their help."

"Unless it was one of them." Amy said darkly.

" _No_!" the others all cried at once.

"Some of them might be impish, but they are sixth-formers, and have matured very well." Pam said firmly, "Even Violet has grown up- nobody could call her spiteful anymore, though she is rather haughty."

"Much like _you_ , dear Amy, and I don't see any of us accusing _you_ of anything." June said sharply, "How did you feel when Gwen thought you were guilty of Daisy's act all those years ago?"

"Alright, alright." Amy sighed, looking irritable, "It was just a thought. I suppose we could use their help."

"Good. We shall talk to them after breakfast." Freddie said, satisfied, "They have a free period in the morning, don't they, Pam?"

"Yes, but I think Daffy is taking the second and third form for tennis practice." Pam replied, "We could brief them before the youngsters turn up, and then maybe we could watch the practice again. Yesterday was very enjoyable indeed."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Alice nodded approvingly.

"Very well." Susan said, "We shall catch up with the sixth after breakfast."

That is exactly what the girls did, managing to find them all together out on the tennis courts. They recalled the events that had occurred, the sixth formers exclaiming in astonishment.

"Are you quite sure you didn't hear anything?" Daffy asked for the hundredth time, " _Quite_ sure?"

"Extremely sure." June said, and Daffy nodded.

Felicity hid a smile. After all these years, Daffy still looked up to June enormously, and was still willing to do whatever June asked without a question.

"Hmm...you don't think someone was looking for something in there, do you?" Katie asked.

"We did think that, but I've nothing of any real value." Julie said, "Not to others, at least. And I hardly heard a thing. If it was an intruder, she must have been as quiet and quick as a mouse."

"Well, that is possible, or we were just sleeping soundly." Gillian said.

"Or both." Violet said, "You were all sleeping soundly, and someone snuck in extremely quietly. Not a chance to be heard or seen. Was your door locked?"

"No- but that's a jolly good idea." Lucy said, "Let us lock the dormitory room door tonight, girls- then whoever tried to enter yesterday shan't be able to do so tonight as well."

"We shall do that...but what if she doesn't come today?" Bonnie said, looking troubled, "Say someone did enter, and couldn't find what they were looking for, why would they come back tonight and risk getting caught?"

"That's a good point." June agreed, "But we shall lock the dormitory doors anyway, and stay up as late as we can, to see if we can hear anything- or something suspicious happens."

"Stay up late _again!"_ Julie groaned, "And arrive late for breakfast _again!_ And spend the day longing to sleep."

Everyone laughed at this.

"We can sleep in tomorrow, then. And request Cook to save toast and tea for us." Lucy said sensibly.

"Or we could all go into town tomorrow for brunch. There's a shop with the most marvelous scones." Delia suggested.

"That's a first-rate idea!" Nora cried, "We shall go into town tomorrow- _we must_! I've been dying to try those scones as well."

"Of course, Nora." June said, amused, "The scones are actually very good, but they have the best muffins. You must try a muffin. It's fabulous."

"Ooh, you're right, June, I adore those." Violet said, "Don't tempt me, I can't step out of my study this term at all, except for lessons. I've decided to take on Higher Cert. with everyone else."

"I'm sure you'll do very well." Susan said encouragingly, "Just study hard- we all did, and we came out with flying colors."

"I shall." Violet promised, then frowned, "June, that shop is quite new. How on earth have you been there? Don't you live in London?"

"Well, yes, but we came to a nearby place as judges for a local diving competition recently, and we had a lovely breakfast in that shop." June explained.

"'We'?" Faith said, confused, "You and Freddie?"

"No, Josh and I." June clarified, "The reason why I'm in London in the first place is because I live in his apartment. Otherwise I would still be on Archer's Avenue."

"I am absolutely dying to meet Josh." Bonnie said, "You talk about him so glowingly."

"I do not talk about anyone _glowingly."_ June said with dignity.

"Of course not." Freddie said with a grin, "But I suppose Josh is an exception."

June did not reply, instead hurriedly striking up a conversation with Daffy about the tennis practice.

Everyone else laughed.

"Good old June!" Felicity said, "I'm looking forward to seeing Josh again, too. I knew he and June were a good match ever since University. Remember, Susan? Pam?"

"Yes, he kept her quite balanced, and vice-versa. Otherwise, I think June would have gone mad, and Josh would have blown up the school. They are both quite brilliant- even University work was easy for them, and they participated in every event imaginable." Susan said.

"Alright, girls, please do clear off the court." Daffy interrupted, "The youngsters are here for practice."

"Do you mind awfully if we stay and watch again?" Freddie asked.

"No, of course not!" Daffy answered, "Make yourselves comfortable." she turned to address her own form, "Are you all staying as well?"

"Why not?" Faith said, "It's good weather, and we are free."

"But I wanted to study for Higher Cert.!" Violet protested, "I must do well!"

"Take a week off." Bonnie suggested, "Dive back in during the hols. Spend some time with us."

"Very well." Violet sighed, "I must redouble my studying time this vacation, then."

"Ever heard of over-sincere?" June smirked, and Violet scowled at her.

"You're in no position to scowl at June." Katie said laughingly, "She _did_ teach you to swim- think of all the occasions you might have drowned if not for her."

The girls laughed, even Violet.

"Yes, yes, that was wonderful of June, now all of you- _clear off the court_." Daffy said impatiently, "They're waiting. No, not you, June! Here's a racket, you can help me and Katie.

After everyone was settled and eager to watch the practice, Daffy started talking about serving, and the techniques that had to be used.

She really was a good games captain, Felicity thought proudly, and Katie was a perfect assistant.

Maryanne, a third-former, let out a loud yawn.

"Maryanne! Didn't you sleep well last night?" Katie asked.

"No-not really, Katie." Maryanne said, "Sorry to disturb everyone. I just heard quite a lot of rattling last night while I was half-asleep."

"Oh." Katie and Daffy both exchanged a surprised glance, while June swiftly eyed Julie.

"Well, you need to concentrate on- Elsie, please don't tell me that you did not sleep well either." Daffy sighed as Elsie let out a yawn.

"No, I didn't sleep good." Elsie said, with her American drawl, "Long night."

"More noises?" June asked.

"Nah, I didn't hear noises or rattling or anything, I just couldn't fall asleep. I was awake all night."

"Did you see anything rattling last night, then?" Maryanne asked.

"Nope." Elsie said, "Didn't see a thing moving, but there was a lotta wind."

"Odd." Maryanne frowned, "I really heard so much rattling. Maybe it was a strange dream I had."

"I guess." Elsie shrugged.

"Alright, girls, back to tennis." Katie said firmly. Elsie groaned at this, but no one paid her any attention.

"By the way, Janet." Katie addressed the head of the third form, "Where is Emily?"

"She's inside. Matron has returned a pile of mending to her, and ordered her to finish it at once." Janet replied, "And she won't come tomorrow, either."

"Why not?" Daffy asked in concern.

"She has detention for sleeping in too late today. She woke up along with all of us- but she looked simply dreadful. So she went back to sleep and arrived late for breakfast. Miss Potts had her by the ear."

"Poor girl. I don't think she's fully recovered from the flu she had last week." Pam murmured.

Katie said the same thing to Daffy, who nodded, "Janet, ask her to go up to the San today. Tell Matron to check her, and even if she's fine, ask her to get some rest for a day or two. She can't fall ill again."

'Of course, Daffy, I shall certainly make sure she does so." Janet said, "Will you help me talk her into it, Elsie?"

"Me?" Elsie looked quite alarmed, "Why?"

"You know how Emily hates being ill, and she so dislikes spending nights in the San." Janet explained, "She shan't go if I ask her, she'll simply insist that she's fine! But you two have become quite chummy this week, haven't you? So maybe she'll listen to you."

"Chummy?" Elsie repeated, puzzled.

"Friendly, I mean."

Elsie frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"You two have spent an awful lot of time this week whispering to each other." Janet said.

"Oh." for a fleeting moment, Elsie's face showed worry, but it cleared as quickly as it flashed, and the girl said, "She's got a pony at home. She understands how much I like horses."

"Well, that's nice, but will you help me talk to her?"

Elsie bit her lip, not looking at all pleased with this idea, "She'll be okay."

"You heard Daffy. She can't fall ill again. She just needs a couple of nights in the San to rest. Please, Elsie? I really feel she might listen to you." Janet asked.

"I guess." Elsie said darkly.

Before anyone could contemplate the irritation in Elsie's voice, June cut in, speaking about pros and cons of backhand serves, and everyone's focus shifted back onto tennis.

The youngsters played quite well, and Felicity, Susan and Freddie were mentally keeping track of the talented players.

"I hate this stupid game." Elsie scowled, hitting the ball into the bushes.

Her partner, Lily, sighed in frustration and went in search of the ball, knowing that Elsie wouldn't do so herself. Daffy shook her head wearily.

Elsie ignored all this and turned to June, "You're name's June, right?"

June nodded.

"Are you famous or something? Why was everyone freaking out when you came?"

"Erm..." June took a moment to interpret the American phrase, before saying, "No, I'm not famous."

"Then why was everyone so excited?"

"I'm not quite sure. I played in the National Lacrosse Cup a month or two ago, and our team won, so maybe that is why people are a bit excited." June said.

"Oh." Elsie seemed to process this for a moment, before saying, "How do you know Bill and Clarissa? I used to keep my horse at their stable."

"Of course the talk turns to horses." Ivy mumbled to the others, and they stifled their laughter

"My cousin Alicia was in their form here at Malory Towers." June said, "And Bonnie and I helped save their stables from a man who nearly burned it down so they would sell it."

Elsie's eyes flashed, "Why did they want Bill and Clarissa to sell it?"

"So they could buy it for themselves, of course." June said to the group that had by then gathered to hear the story. The youngsters looked disgusted at the behavior of Mr. Banks, the man who had tried to sabotage Bill and Clarissa so many years ago.

Elsie's eyes darted briefly to Bonnie, before settling on June again, "Do you really have a boyfriend?"

The youngsters gasped. They were used to the term 'special friend', and even that was used very sparsely. They thought Elsie was acting terribly vulgar.

The older girls stiffened. "Romance is another one of Elsie's favorite topics." Pam frowned, "Something quite inappropriate for a 14 year old."

June raised a perfect eyebrow, "How does it concern you?"

"I mean, you live with a boy. I just wanted to know why."

June's eyes narrowed, "How do you know with whom I live?"

Elsie shrugged, avoiding the question, "Do you love him?"

June stepped back as if she had been slapped, "Excuse me, who are you to ask me such questions?"

"Aren't you a bit young to get married?" Elsie countered, completely ignoring June's questions.

June looked about ready to explode. "It doesn't concern you." she repeated, forcing her voice to remain calm.

But Elsie was ready to keep talking, clearly forgetting who she was talking to, "Are you going to have children as well?"

"Why- that girl-" Nora gasped. Pam's eyes widened, "I can't interrupt games practice- if you can call this one- but I _must_ have a talk with Elsie later."

"Well, I most certainly _can_ interrupt." Bonnie stood up and marched over to stand next to June, who had a dangerous expression.

"I advise you not to rush into children after marriage. I've read stories where a couple has kids and then realize they don't really love each other." Elsie was clearly enjoying the spectacle she was causing. It was obvious she had forgotten the company she was in.

The youngsters looked quite horrified. They would _never_ speak to one of their elders like that! How absolutely _terrible_ Elsie was being! Was _this_ how it was in her old school? No wonder she was the way she was.

"Enough." June said, her voice quivering with rage, "My personal life is none of your business, Elsie, and you are far, _far_ too young to be discussing such things. I am _certainly_ not as vulgar as you seem to be. Though I shouldn't speak like that to a youngster, you've brought it upon yourself. You need to change your attitude if you want to settle in _anywhere_. I suggest you return your focus to your tennis, because it's atrocious."

A few onlookers snickered, and Elsie's cheeks burned.

"I'm surprised June hasn't boxed your ears- I would have in her position." Bonnie said angrily. Something flickered in Elsie's eyes. The same emotion that had flashed when she had met June. Bonnie continued her rant "You're to have a talk with Miss Boardman after this- and possibly Miss Potts, too. You'll never settle down anywhere with this terrible behavior. Do you have no respect for your elders? June has grown jolly patient- if she hadn't, you would be in right trouble. And you would deserve it!"

Elsie met both June's and Bonnie's furious gazes, and looked away at once, muttering an apology. How she hated June and Bonnie! How dare they humiliate her in front of everyone! Who did they thing they were?

"Tennis. Now." Daffy seemed to have snapped out of her reverie.

The rest of the practice was tense, and everyone was relieved when it ended.

"That was certainly eventful." Lizzie said, as they helped put the balls back in the basket.

"Wasn't it, though?" Edith answered ruefully.

June glowered after Elsie's back, "That girl needs a thorough shaking up."

" _And_ a shaping up." Bonnie added, equally annoyed.

Lucy put an arm on June's shoulder, "Don't lose your temper over her, old girl. Pam's going to have a nice long chat with her later today. Apparently, she enjoys romance and love stories, the way she likes horses."

"The King and Queen of sports, falling in love at school and marrying at a young age." Freddie mused, and everyone laughed.

"We are certainly not King or Queen, Freddie, I assure you." June handed Katie the ball basket.

"Still, it seems to be a love story interesting enough to captivate Elsie, I suppose." Susan shrugged, "What _do_ her parents teach her? I'm sure not all Americans are like that. I've met a few, and they're all lovely people."

"No, this fault is simply in Elsie's character, and her upbringing has added to it's growth." Felicity said, "Don't listen to what she says about yours and Josh's marriage, June. She's ignorant, and she's young. She has a lot to learn in life."

June gazed at the giant stone structure that was their beloved school, and when she turned back to her friends, her eyes were shining, her smile true, "You know." she said softly, "I've never felt more sure about anything in my entire life. I'm only twenty-three, but I know I'm making the right choice."

Susan felt sudden tears in her eyes at the confidence in June's voice. How much she must love Josh, how much Josh must love her, to bring that expression out of her, to make her smile even in her worst moments.

Felicity smiled softly, "I'm glad. June, I'm really so pleased for you."

"I know."

"Do you really expect us to believe that you don't speak of anyone glowingly now?" Nora teased, and everyone laughed again.

"Maybe Josh is an exception." June looked sheepish, "Don't tell him."

"Why not?" Daffy asked.

"He'd never let me hear the end of it, really." June shook her head, half-fond, half-exasperated, "Though I'm quite sure he already knows."

Lucy grinned, "I'll make sure to mention it."

"Fabulous." June said sarcastically.

"I can't believe dear June has gone soft." Amy said.

"I have _not_ gone soft!" June protested, "I can't help it! Did you see me hit the girl with my lacrosse stick in the match? Do you call that soft?"

"Did you actually do that?" Gillian gaped.

"Well, no, I would've gotten disqualified." June admitted, "But I wanted to."

"June?" Delia said, looking unusually grave, "Sorry to interrupt the pleasant conversation, but did you notice something different in Elsie's expression when she caught sight of you? Or Bonnie?"

"I...well, yes, but I thought I might be imagining it." June said, unsure.

"Have you met before?"

"No, but she looks terribly familiar." Bonnie said, "I'm certain I've seen her somewhere."

"I think she's visited your shop, as one of us said yesterday." Felicity said, "And June, I think she already recognized you. She might know more about lacrosse than she lets on."

"Well, there is no love lost between the two of us and Elsie." Bonnie gestures at herself and June, "Though we are far to old to be picking fights with youngsters."

"We do not have to _fight_ with her." June said, "But we can shape her up, in our own way."

"I shall start that by a lecture about respect and appropriate topics for a Malory Towers girl to discuss." Pam said solemnly.

"Alright, girls, hurry up, we're going to be late for French." Faith called.

"We'll take these to the games room, you lot run." Alice offered, taking the sports equipment.

"Thanks awfully." Violet said gratefully, "We shall see you at lunch."

In a flash, the sixth formers had disappeared into the school, and Felicity and her friends headed to he games room.

"That was an interesting tennis practice indeed." Julie said with a shake of her head.

"And a rather embarrassing one." June said conversationally, "Fancy having to explain love to a group of second and third formers."

"You didn't, though." Freddie pointed out.

"It was still quite mortifying."

"There's something else bothering me." Bonnie frowned, "And that is Elsie's behavior. She acts terribly suspicious."

"And looks terribly familiar." June added.

"The mystery intensifies!" Lucy exclaimed, "She looks familiar to quite a lot of us. But the first thing is first- Julie's cupboard."

"Whew!' Felicity said, "We were silly to think of a week of relaxation at Malory Towers. There really is always something going on."

"And that's why we love it." Alice said brightly.

"You're right, of course, Alice." Susan grinned, "Good old Malory Towers! I do hope that it doesn't take too long to find out the mystery behind Julie's cupboard. It's not too big a mystery- at least not compared to the Five Oaks Mystery in third year. Or the Miss Tallant mystery in fourth year."

"I daresay you're right." Julie agreed.

Little did they know how big the mystery truly was!


	8. A Strange Clue

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am back with the eighth chapter, and I am very excited for you all to read it. Also, I've made a small change in the story. The form have ten days in total at Malory Towers, not seven. I've edited it in the other chapters as well**

 **Hope you like it, if so, do leave a review, please. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"And day two at Malory Towers is drawing to a close." Lizzie said, as the old girls seated themselves for dinner, "Today was quite uneventful and relaxing."

"Well, I think the tennis practice was enough chaos for a day." Freddie said, "I do hope you shall speak to Elsie soon, Pam?"

"Yes. In fact, the third formers are coming in now. Do call her!" Pam said.

Felicity's brow furrowed, "You want to speak to Elsie _now_?"

"No, but I would like to give her the timing to meet me tomorrow morning." Pam said, waving a hand to call the child over.

Elsie sauntered up, looking irritable, "Yes, Miss Boardman?"

"I want you to meet me in my room first thing after breakfast tomorrow, Elsie." Pam said straightforwardly.

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Elsie protested.

"I will see you tomorrow after breakfast." Pam repeated, and Elsie nodded sullenly, glaring at June and Bonnie.

"Elsie." Delia interrupted, "Where is Emily? Is she having dinner in the San?"

The other girls turned and surveyed the students sitting down for dinner at the third form table.

"Yeah." Elsie answered, her face growing angrier, "Janet forced her into it, and Matron said it's a good thing she did, or else Emily would have gotten sick all over again."

"I'm glad we weren't too late." Gillian said, relieved, "Poor girl. I know how awful it feels to be stuck in the San. But at least we have Matron for company whenever it happens. She's a dear, isn't she? We must pop in and visit her after dinner."

"Too right, we must." Lucy agreed, "I'm sure she feels dreadful for piling Emily with mending now."

"What did she do to her clothes and sheets to receive so much stitching work?" Freddie asked.

"Her bedsheets had holes in them." Elsie shrugged nonchalantly, "And she was really tired this morning, she says she didn't sleep well, so her mending was messy. Matron's redoing it for her."

"Her bedsheets had _holes_?" Julie said with surprise.

"Loads." Elsie nodded, clearly not paying attention to them.

"Elsie, if you do not start respecting your elders, I shall have to give you lines. It will cut into your riding time." Pam said sternly.

Elsie looked horrified, "No, Miss Boardman, you can't do that!"

"I most certainly can. Improve your attitude, though, and there won't be a need."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Elsie said, "I brought my pony from Five Oaks to here just so I could see her more often."

"Five Oaks!" Lucy slapped her forehead, "Julie, girls, I need to return the key to Bill and Clarissa. It's in my cupboard. I feel it's a better idea to give it back."

"Why?" Amy asked, but Bonnie shot her a warning look.

Elsie seemed to be distracted, however. Janet had come running up to their table, "Elsie, do come on, your soup's getting cold, and Mam'zelle refuses to start her meal until all us youngsters do. Just get a bite so she can start."

"Why does she have to wait?" Elsie snapped.

"It's out of her kindness, and it's a custom in her family." Janet said, "Come on."

Elsie turned around to return to her table, and before Janet could follow her, June called, "Janet!"

The girl hurried back to the old girls, "Yes, June? Something you wanted?"

June, her eyes trained curiously on Elsie, asked, "How is Emily, really? Elsie mentioned there were a number of holes in her bedsheets. How did she manage that?"

"A number?" Janet looked quite surprised, "No, there were only two."

Bonnie frowned, "Two or twenty, how did she manage to tear her bedsheet into holes?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue, Bonnie." Janet shook her head, "I don't know."

"Were they in perfect circular shape?" June asked.

"No. I'm the one who brought the mending to Emily on my way back from Matron, actually. And the holes were circular, but very messily so." Janet said, "Why?"

"No reason." June replied distractedly, "Did you get a chance to ask her about it?"

"I didn't want to." Janet said, "It was none of my business, and she looked absolutely dreadful this morning, like she hadn't slept a wink. I didn't want to interrogate her."

Bonnie bit her lip, "Is she to stay in the San tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm quite sure Matron shall keep her there, but she is sure to put up a fight. She detests sleeping there. She's spent much of the term there already, and one cough, Matron whips out the most terrible medicines. She likes the dormitory as much as the rest of us."

"We're just a bit worried." Pam said kindly, taking in Janet's bewildered expression, "Girls, why don't we pay Emily a quick visit after dinner, when we go to say hello to Matron?"

The girls nodded in agreement. Janet smiled, "She will be simply delighted to have a bit of company, I'm sure. Especially from you, June. She is quite a fan of yours. And Miss Boardman is her favorite teacher."

Pam smiled as well, "That's nice. Janet, run off and finish your dinner, I'm sorry for keeping you so long."

"Wait!" June said, "One more question, Janet. Did Elsie help you convince Emily to go to the San?"

"No." Janet said, puckering her forehead, "No, she didn't. In fact, she seemed very against the idea. I think she and Emily have gotten closer this week- they talk more, at least- and as Elsie doesn't have many friends, I feel sure she will miss Emily for a night or two."

June nodded slowly, "Very well. Thank you, Janet. Now, run along."

Janet did as she was told, and June frowned heavily at her plate.

"June, what on earth was that?" Julie asked, "Why were you asking Janet so many questions?"

June seemed to be thinking, "I just wanted to get as much information as possible about Elsie and her strange behavior. Every chance I get, I shall take it. Something about her just doesn't add up. I have an odd feeling that she isn't falling over herself for Emily's friendship. But then why would she protest so strongly against Emily going to the San? Does she have some ill-will against her? And if that is so, why have they been so friendly lately?"

"Those are good points." Nora conceded, "But why ask about Emily's bedsheets?"

"I was thinking..." June said, "If the holes were even and neat...do you think someone could have cut them in?"

"But who would do that?" Freddie asked, "And why?"

"Well, how else would a couple of holes appear on a bedsheet?" June asked impatiently, "It wasn't even wearing thin. It sounds as if the holes appeared overnight."

"I agree with you." Bonnie nodded, as the rest of the form processed all of this, "Maybe we should visit Bill and Clarissa later this week and ask them if they know much about Elsie."

"Oh, yes- that reminds me. Lucy, why did you want to give the key back to Bill and Clarissa?" Amy asked suddenly.

"If there really is someone going through cupboards, like they did Julie's, the key isn't safe." Lucy said gravely, "I shall keep it in the pocket of my pajamas tonight, and tomorrow we shall give it back."

"Good thinking." Amy said approvingly.

"Which reminds us that first thing is first- Julie's cupboard." Alice said firmly, "We can think about Elsie later. First, we must get to the bottom of the cupboard mystery."

"You're right, Alice." Susan said, "Heavens, we would lose focus quite quickly without you around to help us."

Alice laughed, "Well, do tuck in, everyone. We've hardly eaten at all. Faster we finish, faster we can get to the San."

The girls ate very fast indeed, before excusing themselves from the dining hall and hurrying to the San.

Lizzie pushed the door open, and Matron- who was doing mending- looked up, her face breaking into a wide smile.

"Well, you finally decided to stop by and pay me a visit, have you?" she asked, getting up, "And here I thought you'd forgotten all about me!"

"Oh, Matron, we could never!" Felicity exclaimed, laughing, "Every time Susan and I are at work, we remember your awful medicines! Did you hear we work in the field of medicine now?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be more proud." Matron said, beaming, "Miss Grayling has kept me quite up-to-date with all of you. She spoke to me this morning."

"Aunt Marietta- Alicia's mum- sends her love." June said, "She wishes she could send all my cousins, too."

Matron laughed, "Oh, June, you have changed in appearance, but you haven't changed personality-wise at all, have you?" she reached over and hugged the girl, "I am very proud of you, though, for your fabulous lacrosse game."

"Thank you, Matron. I would say I did better than you, didn't I?"

"Of all the cheeky young scamps!" she chuckled, "Not so young any more, though, are you? Getting married, I heard!"

"Yes, I am." June said, brightening up considerably. Everyone else snickered, and she scowled at them.

"Well, then, where's the ring?" Matron peered at June's hand, "Ah. It's lovely, dear. It looks beautiful. This fiancé of yours must adore you, it looks awfully expensive. He is a games player as well, Miss Grayling said. I _do_ hope I am getting an invitation to your wedding."

"Of course." June said, "My side of the audience is quite large."

"Especially since half the school is turning up." Freddie added.

"That reminds me, Matron, did you know my oldest cousin, Sam, is going to be a father soon? His wife is expecting in less than a month, and if it's a girl, she is sure to be a student at Malory Towers." June said brightly.

Matron laughed, "Oh dear, _anothe_ r Johns. How _am_ I going to deal with that? But school always does feel empty without one of you around. Fancy young, naughty Marietta becoming a grandmother! Heavens, I feel quite ancient!"

"Me too, though Aunt Marietta is one of the younger grandmothers." June said, "Imagine Sam as a father! Quite a lot of changes going on at this time of our lives. Alicia says hello as well."

"Return the sentiments. How are the rest of you?"

Everyone else launched into detailed accounts of their lives, and Matron had a very good time indeed as she listened to how well the girls were doing in their lives.

"What are you doing, Matron?" Amy surveyed the various torn clothes she was mending.

"Emily's mending. She didn't have much. A few socks, stockings, and a large tear on her blazer from lacrosse. And a bedsheet." Matron said.

"We did hear about that. What happened to her bedsheet? It's the first I've heard of _bedsheets_ with holes." Bonnie said.

"Two holes." Matron frowned, "I found it confusing as well. But the poor girl was so sick this morning that I didn't want to question her. I feel terrible about making her do so much mending. I don't mind having to redo it, but she must have gone through some trouble to finish it."

"Where is the bedsheet?" June asked, staring at the pile of unfinished mending, "Matron, surely you didn't use _brown_ thread to mend her bedsheet?"

"No, no, of course not. I finished her bedsheet, and I've given it to her. It will take me a bit longer to complete the clothes, because I have to take out her darns and do them again."

"Can we- can we go inside and see Emily?" Delia asked tentatively, "She is here, isn't she? Still resting?"

"Yes, she is, and I'm quite sure she would be delighted to see you all." Matron assured them, "Go on. But only fifteen minutes. I don't want to tire her out, as there are so many of you."

"Only fifteen minutes." Freddie promised, "Thanks, Matron."

The girls made there way further inside the San, and saw Emily lying down on a bed. Sitting on a char a bit away from the bed was-

" _Elsie_?" Lucy asked, astonished, "What are you doing here? You were just at dinner!"

"I finished." Elsie said monotonously, "And I came here to see Emily."

"As have we." Felicity said, turning to Emily, "How are you feeling? We missed you at tennis this morning."

Emily looked quite delighted, "I've been better. I absolutely detest sleeping in the San. I've spent much of the term here already, what with my flu and all. It's jolly decent for all of you to come see me, though!"

"I haven't given English prep in a few days, so you aren't missing anything." Pam smiled, "Do get well soon."

"I'm feeling quite a bit better already. I think I needed rest."

"I'm glad your getting some." June said. She eyed a white mound on Emily's bedside table, "Emily, what is that?"

"Oh, it's my bedsheet. I'd given it to Matron for mending, and she's just given it back to me." Emily explained.

"What on earth did you need to mend you bedsheets for?" June asked, as if she had no idea about the holes.

The others eyed her with admiration. She could pull off a very tactful interrogation indeed. Then Bonnie's sharp eyes narrowed on Elsie, who looked slightly suspicious.

"There were two holes in her bedsheet, June!" Bonnie said quickly, before Emily could answer, "I remember Elsie mentioning it to us."

"Oh, yes, that slipped my mind." June smiled at Emily, "You must be quite the monkey. I was mischievous in school, but I never managed to create holes in my bedsheets. How on earth did they appear?"

"Oh-um, they..." Emily stammered, "Well, I'm not _quite_ sure, actually, it was-"

"She tore them on a sharp edge when she was making her bed." Elsie cut in.

Emily threw the girl a furtive look before nodding furiously, "Erm, yes, that's right. Matron caught sight of the holes during her morning inspection."

The old girls exchanged quick, suspicious glances, before June said, "Poor Matron. When cloth is torn on sharp objects, the tears are always jagged. It's difficult to mend it then."

"Oh, yes, but you know Matron." Emily said, "A dab hand at everything."

"May I see it?" Bonnie asked, "If she can mend things like that, than I shall certainly take some darning lessons from her. It shall come in handy for mine and Amy's shop."

"Of course you may see it." Emily said.

Bonnie picked up the bedsheet and unfolded it. It was clean and white, except for two darns in the center of the sheet. It was stitched very neatly and evenly, with light grey thread.

"She's done a clever job indeed." Bonnie said approvingly, "I shall have to ask her about it on the way out."

Susan hid a smile. Bonnie and June were quite a pair. The old girls knew what Emily and Elsie didn't- Bonnie had no interest in Matron's darning!

She and June had simply wanted to get a good look at the bedsheet, because they never passed an opportunity to inspect any clues or suspicious object, or to interrogate anyone related to some suspicious happenings.

Bonnie folded it again and left it on the bedside table, "We should best be going now, girls. Do get well soon, Emily."

"Thank you all so much for stopping by." Emily said sincerely.

"It was no trouble at all." Julie said, "We were glad to see you."

"Elsie, see to it that you leave before 9:00. You should be in your dormitory by 9:15." Pam said, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Boardman."

"And do meet me tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay." Elsie said sullenly.

The old girls quietly trooped out of the Sick-Area, and into Matron's working space.

"Well, we shall take leave now, Matron." Gillian said, "See you tomorrow."

"Of course." Matron said, "Good night, dears. Sleep well."

As they walked back to the dormitory, Nora said, "If only she knew how little sleep we are going to catch tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Amy frowned.

"We are going to lock the doors and stay up late to see if anyone tries to intrude, remember?"

"Oh, yes, we are, aren't we?" Amy looked quite excited by this possibility, "I _do_ hope we catch someone."

June was oddly silent, so Freddie said, "Anything wrong, old girl?"

"Did any of you see how nervous Emily was when I asked her how she got holed in her bedspread?" June asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, of course. Something just doesn't add up about all this."

"But as Alice said, we must focus on Julie's cupboard first, before dwelling onto the mystery of Elsie's strange behavior." June sighed.

"Well, we _are_ quite good at multi-tasking." Bonnie pointed out, as they turned into the corridor where their dormitory was, "But I suppose it's a good idea to give one thing our undivided attention before moving on to the next. It will give us time to- _ouch_!"

"Bonnie!" Amy cried, "What happened?"

The form gathered around the small girl.

"No, it's nothing I'm fine." Bonnie wiped a tiny drop of blood from her forearm, "Just this awful nail sticking out of the wall."

June frowned at it, "It's quite the safety hazard, I must say. It's sharp, and could hurt somebody."

"It already did." Lizzie said ruefully, "Are you alright, Bonnie?"

"Yes, it's hardly a scratch." Bonnie replied, "Come on girls, let's go."

They walked to the end of the corridor, and entered the dormitory, quickly changing into night-clothes, before shutting the door, and locking it with a little click.

"There." Julie said with satisfaction, "Now no one can enter. Remind me why we are staying up late when we know our possessions are safe?"

"Because if someone does try to enter, we can unlock the door and catch them!" June said impatiently.

"But won't they run?"

"Alright, we can _try_ to catch them. There's a 50% chance we can." June conceded.

"Alright, alright." Julie grumbled, "Remember, _you_ are responsible if I wake up late again tomorrow."

"Very well." June said, "I shall take the risk."

And so the girls sat, wide awake. They whispered quietly, and kept a watchful eye on the door.

"It looks as if no one is going to show." Lucy said, half-irritable and half-satisfied, "I don't know whether to be upset we shan't be able to catch this intruder, or happy that she is not trying to intrude again."

"If it _is_ an intruder." Amy said, and June groaned.

"Shhh!" Pam warned, "Keep it down, girls, we never know when someone might-"

 _Rattle._

The girls stopped talking. "That's the sound I heard last night!" Pam exclaimed under her breath.

 _Rattle._

The girls turned, wide-eyed to the door.

 _Rattle._

Someone was trying to open the door from outside! They seemed to realize it was futile, because they stopped when it didn't open. The girls heard footsteps as the mysterious intruder tried to make a dash back to her dormitory.

June sprang into action, bolting to the door, Felicity and Bonnie close behind her, "The door isn't unlocking!" she hissed.

With Felicity's help, she managed to unlock the door and force it open. The girls rushed out, just in time to see a small shapeless figure making a turn out of the corridor.

"Get her!" Bonnie cried softly, so as to not wake anyone else.

Before they could do so, they heard the figure give a sharp cry, mingled with the sound of rustling. Then the footsteps picked up again, and the girl was out of sight.

"We missed our chance!" Alice groaned, "We could have caught her, but we were too busy gaping! I, for one, was rather startled by how shapeless she was."

"No, we weren't too busy gaping." Bonnie said firmly, "We might have caught her if the beastly lock didn't stick. I think that's what set the timing- June? Where are you going?"

June was hurrying to the end of the corridor, "I heard the girl give a sort of cry at the turning. Didn't you?"

"Of course, it would be quite hard to miss." Amy drawled, as they followed June.

"Well, on the bright side." Lizzie said sensibly, "We know that it is an intruder for sure who snuck in last night."

"It's quite strange." Nora said, "To think this person snuck into the room last night, opened Julie's cupboard, rummaged about, and yet nobody heard her."

June gave a shriek from the turning of the corridor, and the other girls picked up their pace, reaching her side in seconds.

"Are you alright?" Freddie asked anxiously.

June didn't speak, instead pointing to the edge of the turning. Bonnie and Amy let out shrieks to, while Gilliam hushed them crossly.

Hanging on the wall, off the very nail on which Bonnie had hurt herself, was a white bedsheet.

"I knew it!' June breathed, _"_ I _knew_ they had to be connected somehow!"

"Sorry?" Delia said, confused, "Connected?"

Bonnie wordlessly pulled the bedsheet of the hook, "It must have gotten caught while the girl ran, and if she had stopped to pull it off the hook, we would have caught her."

"I think we already did." June said, as she examined the bedsheet over Bonnie's shoulder, "Look at this."

The others peered at the sheet. In the center of the sheet, there were two lines of stitching in grey thread.

"Oh my goodness." Susan whispered, "Emily's bedsheet?"

"Look, two more holes." Bonnie pointed, "Apart from the place where it got ripped on the hook. Emily must have cut them into the bedsheet so she could see where she was going."

"I can't believe this." Delia said hoarsely, "I can see quite plainly that this is Emily's bedsheet, but isn't she in the San?"

"You can sneak out of the San easily." Amy waved a dismissive hand, "Alice snuck out to save Violet, remember?"

"True.." Alice bit her lip, "But it's awful to think that a third former is responsible for this. Why would she need to drape a bedsheet over herself, anyway?"

"Because if we did catch sight of her, we wouldn't be able to see her face or make out who it was from the size. We'd never find out who it was." June said, "I must admit, it's jolly clever."

"Emily has always been such a sweet student." Pam looked extremely troubled, "Do you mean to say she is the one who snuck in yesterday as well?"

"I've learnt my lesson about jumping to conclusions over the years, Pam." June said grimly, "So I am not going to say that it was definitely Emily. But for now, it certainly does _look_ as if it is."

Gillian gave a sudden gasp, "Remember what Janet said this morning at tennis practice? She said Emily looked dreadful this morning!"

"Because she hadn't slept a wink!" Freddie realized, "Oh my goodness, it seems as if it really _is_ Emily!"

"Don't you think we need a little more proof?" Felicity asked carefully.

"Felicity, doesn't this look like proof enough?" Amy asked heatedly, "One can see quite clearly that this is Emily's bedsheet, and it was obvious how tired she was this morning."

"No, Amy, wait." June said, "From what I've learnt at the Police Force, even if all clues point to something, we must give a small amount of time to make sure we are indeed correct."

"We don't _have_ time, June!" Amy exclaimed, "We have _8 days_!"

"Eight days will have to be enough." Susan interjected firmly, "For now, we shall take the sheet back inside, and get a good rest for the remainder of the night."

"When shall we confront Emily, then?" Delia asked, "I'm not looking forward to it."

"Nor am I." Freddie said morosely, as they walked back to their dormitory, "But we must do it. How about after Pam has her chat with Elsie tomorrow morning? Emily shall be in the San, anyway."

"Good idea." Julie said, and everyone nodded.

"I still wonder where Elsie fits into all this." Bonnie frowned, "We've deduced that Emily is the culprit, but why was Elsie acting so odd?"

"Perhaps she has nothing to do with this." Nora suggested.

"No, I agree with Bonnie." June said, "Elsie was acting very strange indeed."

"Maybe Emily confided in Elsie about her plans to enter our dormitory." Gillian mused, "Janet did say they've been talking more lately."

"Yes, that is possible..." Bonnie said, "And Elsie was awfully reluctant to let Emily sleep in the San, remember?"

Felicity frowned, "But why did Emily want to intrude in the first place? It's obvious she's looking for something-"

"And tell me, dear Felicity, _how_ is that obvious?" Amy interrupted smoothly.

"Because." June said before Felicity could speak, "She came in yesterday, rummaged through Julie's cupboards, and yet, she did not take anything. If she is back today, it is obvious she is looking for something which she could not find in Julie's shelf."

By this time, the girls had entered there dormitory, and were tucking into their beds.

"I can't think _what_ she would be looking for, though." Julie said, "It must be something she _thought_ would be in my shelf."

"Let's try and forget about it for now, girls." Susan said, "Let us get some sleep. Delia, do switch off the lights."

Delia did as she was told, but the girls did not sleep well.

Their sleep was fitful, because they were all thinking about the events of the day, and wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	9. A Shock For Everyone

**Hello everyone!**

 **Well, I'm back after a LONG break! I've had a severe case of writer's block.**

 **I just couldn't think of how I should continue the story.**

 **But everyone has been leaving such encouraging comments, so I sat down and wrote out the ninth chapter.**

 **Still much more to come, don't worry!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Estelle**

* * *

"Well, girls." Nora said glumly as they walked to breakfast the next morning, "I'm surprised that we were able to get up on time for breakfast, after all."

"So am I." Julie agreed, yawning, "I still am awfully tired, though. And I'm not looking forward to the confrontation."

"I'm afraid I shan't be able to join you for that." Pam said, "I have my little chat with Elsie."

"I'm sure that will be just as fun as the confrontation." Felicity conceded.

The girls were very quiet throughout their meal. As they finished their food, Pam gestured across the breakfast hall to Elsie, "Elsie, please accompany me to my office, where we shall have a small chat."

Elsie scowled, "Yes, Miss Boardman."

"Good luck with Emily, girls." Pam said quietly, "Do try not to jump straight into things, though. For all we know, we could be wrong."

"I doubt it." Bonnie sighed, "But we shall take your advice for sure. June, shall the two of us dash to the dormitory and fetch the bedsheet?"

"Yes, I suppose we must." June said, pushing away her plate of toast, "I'm not hungry, anyway. The rest of you, hurry up. Bonnie and I shall be back in a trice."

Pam left for her office with Elsie, while June and Bonnie hurried back upstairs to get the bedsheet.

"This whole thing seems to be a bigger mystery than we suspected." Susan said, "And this is our third day here. We only have seven days left to solve this."

"Eight days, if you include today." Lizzie corrected, sipping some tea, "And while eight days sounds like a long, glorious time, I'm sure it shall simply fly by, as the past two days have done."

"Right you are." Alice said ruefully, "We were silly to think of having a peaceful time, weren't we?"

"I daresay we were." Freddie replied, grinning, "But that's what adds to the fun of Malory Towers."

"This mystery isn't my definition of fun." Gillian said grimly, "The prospect of solving this mess is exciting, of course, but the whole situation is quite serious. We have nearly no clues. We have no idea as to why Emily would pay our dormitory a nightly visit."

The girls ate in silence for some time, the only sounds being chewing and sipping.

"Are you all quite finished?" June asked, reappearing at their table. Bonnie, who was right behind her, had the bedsheet in her hands. It was folded neatly.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Delia said, "That is a first for me! Girls, shall we hurry to the San now?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes. Let's get going."

The girls got up from the table and exited the room. There was an air of tension surrounding them.

They had all seen worse, faced bigger mysteries, but the prospect of a little third-former trying to steal something shook them. Amy said as much.

"I don't know, Amy." Alice replied, "I've done worse. When I was in the second form, I stole forty-five pounds. I am not proud of it, but I can't deny doing so. Little ones can be far more devious than we think."

"And they aren't the only ones." Nora added, "Older ones can make rather stupid decisions as well. Remember when Amanda went into the sea to swim? That was rather idiotic. If it hadn't been for June, she wouldn't have made it."

"Yes." Lucy nodded gravely, "Miss Tallant was another example of an adult who made a terrible choice. And then there was Eleanour Banks. And Daisy, the maid who once worked here."

"We've all seen worse, I suppose." June said, "But coming back to Malory Towers and seeing that students here are capable of such things is quite astonishing." she looked thoughtful, "Not that I'm one to talk. Alice, as you said, I'm not proud of my previous actions, but I shall not deny having done them. I am the same girl who, as a first former, sneaked on the fourth form and got Darrell demoted as head. I am the same girl who once sent wretched anonymous notes to Moira."

The girls processed this.

"You know, June, that actually gives me hope." Bonnie said thoughtfully, "Look at you and Alice today. Nobody would think you were capable of such acts. Maybe we can say the same for young Emily."

"What bothers me.." Delia said, "Is why she snuck into our dormitory. What was she looking for?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know." Felicity smiled ruefully.

"Well." Freddie said, "I suppose we are about to find out. We're at the San."

She pushed open the door and the girls all filed inside. Matron was not at her usual work station, so the girls proceeded into the sick-bed area where Emily had been the day before.

Emily was still there, lying on the bed and looking considerably worse. She was sleeping. Matron was seated next to her, peering at a thermometer.

"Matron! What are you doing all the way in here?" Lizzie exclaimed, "Is Emily alright?"

"Not as well as yesterday, I'm afraid." Matron sighed, "She developed a terrible cough yesterday evening, and hasn't slept a wink all night. I've been sitting here almost since you left the San yesterday."

"Oh dear." Delia said, "Poor girl."

June, however, was staring at Matron, eyes-wide, "Since we left yesterday?"

"Around that time, yes." Matron replied.

"And you were with her the entire night? She was lying on this bed the whole night, and didn't sleep at all?"

"No." Matron stared at the sleeping girl, "A cold certainly does wear one out. And it looks as if she is going to get a sore throat. I'm waiting for her to wake up so I can give her some medicine."

June whirled around to face the rest of the girls, "Don't you see?" she said urgently, her voice low, "If she was here the whole night, with Matron by her side-"

"-it wasn't her who snuck in yesterday!" Alice finished, looking stunned.

"But then..." Felicity frowned heavily, "Who could it be? I don't know whether to feel relieved that it isn't her or worried that we are back on square one."

Bonnie unfolded the bedsheet and turned around to face Matron, "Matron, this is Emily's bedsheet. There are more holes in it, and a tear. We found it lying around yesterday. Do you have any idea how it got out of this room?

"Heavens!" Matron took the sheet and examined it, "Two more holes! And a _dreadful_ tear. This shall take _hours_ to mend. _What_ these mischievous girls get up to these days, I don't know! They are worse monkeys than you lot were."

"Do you have any idea how it got out of the San?" June repeated impatiently, "Bedsheets don't have legs, Matron, as you very well know."

"Cheeky." Matron tutted with a fond smile, "Yes, Elsie took it with her last night before she left, saying that she'd return it to Emily's cupboard."

"She _took it with her_?" Bonnie squeaked.

"Yes, she did." Matron sighed, "The third form is a group of rowdies, let me tell you that. However _did_ they manage getting these holes into this?"

"I...I don't know." June said, "Tell Emily we wish her an early recovery, we best be going now, goodbye Matron! Come along, girls."

"Alright, I shall tell her. Have a good day, do pop in later!" Matron smiled, rummaging a draw for needle and thread.

"We will!" Freddie called as June tugged her out of the San.

The minute the doors shut behind the, they all started talking at once.

"Elsie, I knew it, she was too suspicious!"

"So this means Elsie is the one who snuck in twice?"

"The nerve of that girl! We have a lot to tell Pam."

"But wait." Susan frowned, "How do we know if it was Elsie?"

"My dear Susan, Matron told us mere moments ago that it was Elsie who took the bedsheet from the San." Amy said impatiently.

"Yes, Amy, that's true. But if she took it back to the third form dormitory with her, it could have been any third former." Susan countered, "Elise could have given the bedcloth to another one of them. It could have been _anyone_."

"You are right about that." Bonnie agreed, "Let's ask Pam what she thinks. Let's go to her office, she must be there."

Sure enough, Elsie was just leaving Pam's office when the girls arrived.

"Had a good chat with Miss Boardman?" Nora asked sternly, "I'm sure you understand the importance of respecting your elders now, Elsie."

"Yes." Elsie muttered in reply. It was as if her scowl as permanently etched onto her face.

"Where are you off to now?" Felicity asked curiously, "You have the whole morning off, for your first period is free, and the second is Geography, and Miss Nicholson is not here."

"And English is your third period." June added, "If I remember correctly. And that's Pam's subject. She is off this week. You've got a lovely morning ahead of you. Use it to do something productive, Elsie."

Elsie nodded sullenly and walked away, in the direction of her common room.

' _Well_." Susan said disapprovingly, 'You two _were_ just trying to help her. There was no need for that attitude on her part. Anyways, come on, girls."

She pushed the door to Pam's office open, and the girls rushed inside.

"Pam!" Nora cried, the minute they entered the room, "Pam, we've found out the strangest thing!"

The girls recalled the entire story, taking turns narrating the dialogues and events, inserting their opinions every once in a while.

"The only thing is, we're not sure who the culprit is." Susan finished, "We suspect Elsie, but she could have given the sheet to any of the other girls. We can't be sure. It could be any one of them."

"Pam?" Gillian peered closely at the girl, "Are you alright? You suddenly look a little peaky."

Indeed, Pam had gone white.

"Pam?" Gillian repeated, more urgently, "What's wrong?"

"Well, girls." Pam said, trying to keep her voice calm, "I think we can be quite sure that yesterday's intruder was indeed Elsie."

"What?" Felicity said in confusion, "How can you be sure?"

"As I was lecturing Elsie, I noticed some blood on her right arm, and gave her a bandage." Pam said.

Amy, Delia and Nora looked bewildered. Most of the girls seemed to be putting the puzzle together, but it was as if there was a piece missing. They knew what Pam was hinting at, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"Oh my goodness." June whispered. The shocked looks on her's, Bonnie's and Alice's faces showed that they understood immediately.

"What is it?" Freddie demanded.

"The figure who was running away- the cloth got caught on the same sharp nail that Bonnie hurt herself on." June said quietly, "Which means it makes sense."

"The person who was running hurt herself on the sharp edge." Bonnie said slowly.

"And Elsie is the one who took the bedsheet from Matron _and_ she had a cut on her arm..." Alice continued.

"Which means...the culprit is Elsie." Susan finished, looking astonished.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"What does she want? Why does she keep trying to sneak in?" Julie finally asked, frustrated.

"I don't know. Why couldn't she use her own bedsheet?" Lucy questioned, "Why Emily's?"

"And why was she so reluctant to let Emily sleep in the San?" Delia added.

"You saw how nervous Emily was. I'm sure she knows something about this." Gillian agreed.

Bonnie sighed, "We have so many questions and hardly any answers."

Nora nodded glumly, "Well, Lucy, first thing is first. Return the key to Bill and Clarissa. I don't think it's safe to spread word around before we are even compeletley sure about what's happening, so just tell them you don't think it's safe for the key to be here. You needn't tell them the whole story, they shall understand."

"Very well." Lucy agreed, "And next, we'll let the sixth formers know about the most recent events."

"Shall we head to Five Oaks now?" Amy suggested.

"Erm, yes. You lot go ahead. I'll tag along in half an hour or so." June said.

"Why?" Bonnie frowned.

"I was- I asked the Head if I could use her telephone to call Josh and let him know how I was doing." June admitted sheepishly.

Amy smirked, 'Go ahead June. We don't mind waiting, we'll be in the common room. Let us know when you are finished, and we shall all go together."

"Thanks, girls." June said, a pink flush creeping up her cheeks.

'It's not a problem.' Felicity said, amused.

June turned around and headed for Miss Grayling's room, while the rest of the girls made their way to the common room.

"I can't wait for the day when I meet someone as June met Josh." Bonnie sighed.

"Nor can I." Amy agreed, 'I do wish I could meet Josh, in fact. He makes June so very happy."

"He's a lovely person." Susan assured them, "June has chosen very well indeed.'

"Oh, yes." Lizzie said, "I'd almost forgotten that you, Felicity, Pam, Freddie and June all went to University together."

"We had the most brilliant time there." Pam smiled reminiscently, 'Just as we did here, in Malory Towers. But this shall always be home to us, more than anywhere else."

"Do you remember exactly how you all met Josh?"

"Oh, I do, actually." Freddie nodded, "The five of us were at a little party. It was a gathering to celebrate the end of our exams. And as Josh is elder than us by a year, we hadn't seen him around very frequently before that. So we were all socializing, and June was the center of attention. As usual, she was telling some story or the other." Freddie grinned fondly, "Josh and his friends came around to join the group, and they were all very sweet, so we got along immediately."

"He was quite taken with June from the beginning, wasn't he?" Felicity recalled, "He called her November sometimes, just to tease her."

"He still does that." Freddie chuckled, "Every once in a while, he shall call her November, and she's gotten so used to it that she doesn't even protest anymore."

"November?" Delia frowned, "Why November?"

"Well, June is also the name of a month, as we very well know." Pam explained, "Yet, our June was born in November.""

"So when Josh first asked her if she was named June because she was born in that month, she told him her birthday was in November." Susan finished, 'Ever since then, he called her November instead of June sometimes. Just for fun."

Everyone laughed.

"They do sound like a pair." Lucy mused. By this time, the girls were comfortably seated around the common room.

"Oh, they are indeed." Freddie chuckled.

The girls continued to chat for another fifteen minutes before June herself turned up.

"Sorry." she said, "I do hope I didn't take too long."

'Of course not." Julie answered, surveying June.

June looked far more content and had a small, extremely happy smile on her face.

"I take it your conversation went well?" Nora commented idly, a mischievous grin on her face.

Freddie snorted, "All their conversations go well."

"Do shut up." June retorted, 'And yes, if you must know, my conversation went well. As usual."

"Did you tell him about all the chaos surrounding us?" Gillian asked.

"Not exactly. As we discussed, I don't think it's something we can speak about, as we ourselves are not quite sure about it." June said, "I did tell him that we are experiencing some strange situations, and I'm sure he guessed we have another mystery to solve."

"But then wouldn't he want to know about it?" Bonnie frowned.

"Maybe." June shrugged, "But, see, he never pressurizes me to tell him about things. Usually I tell him everything, so once in a while, if I don't, he doesn't question me. He knows I shall blurt it out eventually."

"He understand you quite well." Lizzie said approvingly, "Now, shall we get going? Lucy, do you have the key?"

Lucy nodded, and the girls got up and pushed open the common room door, heading for Five Oaks.

"Are you quite sure they don't deserve an explanation?" Amy asked worriedly.

"They do deserve an explanation." Bonnie corrected, "Just not right now."

"Very well." Amy sighed.

They rounded the bend to Five Oaks, and much to their surprise, Bill and Clarissa were standing around the riding area and watching a few men canter around on their horses.

"Bill! Clarissa!" Bonnie said, "What are you both doing out here?"

"Hallo, girls. Lovely of you to stop by." Bill greeted them warmly, "These are three horseback riders from the neighboring town." she gestured to the men riding the horses, "They've heard about our stables from Elsie and thought they might stop by."

"Is Elsie here?" Julie asked with interest.

Clarissa pointed to the small, pale girl, who was on the opposite end of the riding-area, also watching the riders with avid admiration.

"She got here about fifteen minutes ago." Clarissa explained, "These men are friends of her father's, so they know one another very well. Elsie had invited them over before. We're thinking about asking them to do a little workshop for some youngsters."

"That does seem like a grand idea." Susan agreed.

"I find it odd how Elsie always turns up wherever we are." Freddie murmured to Julie in a low voice.

"She was here first." Julie conceded, "So I suppose we are turning up where she is. We just happen to cross paths often."

"Too often for my liking." Freddie muttered, and Julie grinned.

Elsie tore her eyes away from the tricks the men were performing and saw the group of girls with Bill and Clarissa. Her eyes narrowed irritably, but she managed a small smile and a wave.

"She looks just about as thrilled to see us as we are to see her." June commented, "But then again, we are 23, and she is merely 14. We shouldn't be too harsh on her."

"True." Felicity agreed.

"Hallo, Elsie." Delia called, with a friendly smile, "Want to come stand with us for a bit?"

Elsie didn't look to pleased with this idea, and nor did Julie, June or Bonnie. But Bill and Clarissa nodded emphatically and gestured the third-former over, so she had no choice.

They watched in silence for sometime, until the horses slowed down their pace and the men dismounted, pulling off their riding helmets.

"Leave them to walk around for a bit." one of the men said, nodding at the three horses, "We'll need them well fed, for we are riding them back into our town, and it's a good twenty minutes away."

"Of course." Clarissa said. Tom, the stable-man, immediately rushed off to get some food for the horses.

The three men opened the gate of the stable area and filed out, closing it carefully behind them. They looked young, as if they were about the same age as Bill and Clarissa. Just a few years older than the rest of the girls.

"It's a beautiful place you've got here." one of the men commented, "Absolutely lovely."

Bill smiled, "Thanks awfully. We're very proud of it. And you three are very good riders as well."

"Ah, it's nothing." he replied, "How did you wrangle a place like this, though? Such a lovely area would have already been bought for sure, and I'm positive the previous owners wouldn't have wanted to give it away."

"Oh, it wasn't nearly as lovely when we first started out." Clarissa laughed "We fixed it up. We only bought the land and the shack."

"You've done a mighty fine job, I'll give that to you." the man said sincerely, "I do hope you don't mind us turning up more often."

"Of course not, it would be a pleasure." Clarissa replied, "In fact, we were wondering whether you might be interested in conducting a couple of riding workshops for the youngsters?"

"That's a great idea." the other man agreed, "We'll sit down and talk it out properly today, fix the timings and everything. I'm eager."

"Brilliant." Bill said, "Oh-girls- where are my manners? As I said, these men are professionals from the nearby town. Edgar, Jamieson- but everyone calls him James- and Robert."

"These girls left Malory Towers about five years ago, and they are back now for a reunion." Clarissa said, "In fact, it was two of these girls- June and Bonnie- who helped save our stables when a family tried to plot against us."

"I see." said the man with fair hair- Edgar, "Nice to meet you, girls. We only graduated from school six years ago, in fact."

"It's a jolly good thing Elsie told us about this place." James added. He had black hair and green eyes, and chiseled features.

Robert, who had brown hair, hazel eyes, smiled and held out his and for Felicity to shake, as she was standing closest to him.

Felicity returned the smile and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you all."

"I trust you've been having a fun morning, then, Elsie." Pam said, 'But do be back at school before your fourth period starts."

Elsie would have normally scowled and nodded sullenly, but as her father's friends and Bill and Clarissa were present, she managed a brighter smile and said, "Of course, Miss Boardman."

"June, you said?" Edgar asked, "From the Lacrosse Cup?"

June nodded.

Edgar flashed her a brilliant smile, "You are a fabulous player. I was impressed. Any more matches coming up?"

"Not for lacrosse." June said, "But I'm to compete in Wimbledon soon."

"I'm sure you shall be wonderful, as always." Edgar's smile grew, if possible, wider, "I myself have great interest in sports. Perhaps the two of us should take a trip into town later today, and get to know one another."

Both Bill and Clarissa suddenly seemed to find the grass very interesting. Felicity and Susan exchanged a quick glance and then looked away at once to keep themselves from laughing. Freddie and Amy didn't bother to hide their amused smirks.

"I don't think so, Edgar. I'm sorry." June said coolly, "I'm here for a reunion with my form. I'm afraid a trip into town doesn't interest me as much as it might some people."

Edgar didn't give up very easily, "It would be fun, though. You never know unless you try."

Before June could say anything, James interrupted, "Edgar, do shut up. She's got a ring."

Edgar peered at the bright diamond ring on June's hand and sighed, "Oh, well. It was worth a try." he shot June a genuine, friendly smile, "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." June spared him a half-smile, still not looking supremely impressed with him.

"Do you mind if we have a look at the other horses?" Robert asked, "The inside of the house is lovely, and so is the general area, but the horses interest me most."

"Of course." Bill said, "How about it, girls?"

"Yes, we'd like to come along, if you don't mind." Gillian smiled.

"Lucy." Amy said suddenly, 'Don't forget the reason for coming here."

"Oh, yes." Lucy said, slipping her hand into her pocket. She pulled out the key, "Bill, Clarissa, I think it's best you keep this here with you."

Clarissa took it, confused, 'Why? I think it's better you keep it with you, just in case."

Julie shook her head meaningfully, "No, you know how careless we are. We might misplace it."

Bill and Clarissa still looked slightly puzzled, but they understood that the girls had a reason for returning the key, so Clarissa took it without another question.

Edgar, Robert, James and Elsie were watching curiously, looking rather bewildered.

"Julie and Lucy work here." Bill explained, "They've taken ten days off for the reunion."

The three men's puzzled confused expressions cleared, "That explains it." Edgar nodded sagely.

Elsie, who had been rather quiet, asked, "May I use the restroom?"

"Of course!' Clarissa said.

Elsie shrugged sheepishly, "Um, I don't know where it is."

"Shall I take her to the one upstairs?" Julie asked.

Clarissa nodded, "Yes, do. And here." she tossed the keys back to Julie, "Put this away while you're at it. You know where it goes."

Julie nodded, pocketing the key again and making her way to the house, with Elsie in tow.

"Meet us at the stables!" Bill called after them.

Julie nodded back, 'We shall."

The girls had a very pleasant morning indeed, spending time with Bill and Clarissa. Elsie had left for school after an hour or so, and Edgar, James and Robert departed soon after that.

"I say." Edgar frowned, his eyes scanning his surroundings, 'Where are our bags? I swear I kept them right there by the fence."

"Oh no." James groaned, 'Don't tell me you lost our bags. How do you manage? They're too bulky to lose sight of."

"Oh dear." Clarissa said apologetically, "I think Tom might have taken your bags inside and kept them in the living room. I'll go fetch them, shall I?"

"No, it's alright." Robert said, "There are three bags, and all of them are rather huge and heavy. I shall go get them. The living room is the room in which we had tea, isn't it? Right after you open the door?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, that's the one. Awfully sorry."

But the men simply waved them away and Robert hurried to the house, returning five minutes later with three enormous bags.

"I had a wonderful time." James said, "Thanks for having us. Elsie was right when she said it was a lovely place."

"Oh, it's nothing. You shall have to come more often, have a little chat about that workshop." Clarissa said.

Edgar, James and Robert nodded.

"Nice to meet you, too, girls." Edgar added to the rest of them.

They tugged at the reigns of their respective horses and cantered down the road, the girls waving after them.

They spent the next couple of hours lounging around with Bill and Clarissa, laughing and reminiscing about the past, talking excitedly about the future.

"That was a fun morning." Bill said, "Are you planning to head back to school for lunch, or would you like to stay?"

"Thanks ever so much for the offer." Alice said ruefully, "But we'd better head back. We're planning to sit at the sixth-form table for lunch today."

"It was lovely to see you." Clarissa smiled, 'Do come again soon. You've got eight days, which is quite a while."

"We shall." Lizzie promised.

As the girls walked sedately back to Malory Towers, enjoying the birds and sunshine, Lucy said, "I really did have a nice morning, didn't you?"

"The best." Susan agreed.

"It wan't too bad, really." Amy admitted, "It's always nice to spend time with old friends."

"I knew you'd come around eventually and admit that you don't mind time spent outdoors." Freddie said triumphantly.

"My dear Freddie, I simply said that I enjoy spending time with friends, not that I also enjoy spending time outdoors." Amy replied.

Freddie rolled her eyes at this.

By the time they reached Malory Towers, lunch had already started. They hurried to the sixth-form table, where the girls had already made space for them.

"Thanks awfully for saving us some space." Lizzie said gratefully.

"No problem." Daffy replied, waving a hand, "Had a good time with Bill and Clarissa?"

"Yes. And we bumped into Elsie." June said, rather irritably.

Ivy laughed, "You can't seem to do anything without bumping into that girl."

"I myself ran into her at the post-office-room an hour or so ago." Daffy added, "She was posting a letter to someone. Probably her aunt in America, or her parents. She's in there nearly every other day."

"She's an odd girl." Jenny agreed.

All traces of laughter left the older girls' faces at once.

"I suppose now is a good time as ever to tell you." Pam said, sounding oddly grave, "We think we did manage to catch the intruder."

The sixth formers gasped, leaning forward as Pam told the entire story, from start to finish, without missing a single detail.

"And so we realized that it was Elsie who snuck in last night, and the night before that." Pam finished.

Faith breathed out slowly, "Oh, dear. I do wish I could say that it is an enormous shock, but out of all the third-formers, Elsie is the most likely to do such a thing."

"Yes. When you came to the part of the story about it being Emily's blanket- that was a real shock." Edith agreed, "I'm quite relieved it wasn't her."

"I'm still a bit stunned, honestly." Jenny said, "For I would never have guessed that it was a member of one of the lower forms."

"Yes, that's true." Violet said thoughtfully, "But we all know that youngsters can be quite cunning. There's a difference between being sullen and spiteful and being downright deceitful and devious."

Alice, Daffy and June shifted uncomfortably.

"But then why not go question Elsie now?" Katie asked, "You have quite enough proof that it was indeed her who snuck in. She might deny it, but she can't fight against all the proof."

"We have a few reasons for that." June said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "The first is that we've had so many experiences in the past where we suspected the wrong people- and then accused them. We certainly thought we had enough proof, for all clues pointed to the same person. But in the end, we were wrong, and if we had waited, given it some time and just observed a bit more, we would have realized our mistake before accusing who we thought was guilty. I, for one, do not want to make that mistake again."

The others nodded, understanding her sentiments.

"The second reason is that we have so many questions and not enough answers." June said.

"What exactly do you mean, June?" Ivy asked, "I'm afraid I don't exactly understand what you're saying."

"Well... look at it this way." June said, "Imagine that it truly is Elsie who has been trying to sneak in. Imagine that we catch her and take her to the head and she is punished for her act. If it happened that way, we wouldn't be any wiser than we are now."

Violet frowned, "You would have stopped her from sneaking into your dormitory at night. Isn't that enough?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head, "I understand what June is trying to say. We have already prevented her from entering our room again, by simply locking it. And we've given her enough of a scare, so she won't try to intrude again. But if we did turn her in to Miss Grayling, and she was punished, that would be the end of it. We would never know why she snuck in, what she was looking for, why she wanted that particular object. We'd never know why she used Emily's bedsheet, or why she's become so close to Emily- though that _could_ truly be a friendship."

"Hmm..." the sixth formers nodded, frowning heavily.

"Those _are_ some very good points." Amy admitted, "And they are questions that we certainly need answers to. But we can't just sit around and wait for them to answer themselves."

June nodded, clearly impressed, "Well said, Amy. We need to start searching. We need to try and find out what Elsie's up to. Only then can we catch her properly. For if we _did_ haul her up to the Head now with the information that we have, it can be very easily classified as a coincidence."

"But how?" Delia asked worriedly, "How are we supposed to make sure that it is Elsie intruding into our room and get answers for all these questions that we have? That too, in eight days?"

"Seven and a half." Alice corrected, "For it is a bit past noon, and we have a week ahead of us."

"That's even worse." Edith groaned, "Very well, let's rule out today completely. Seven days left, and we have an enormous mystery to solve."

"We shan't rule out today." Bonnie disagreed, "Today, June and I shall sit down with a paper and a pen and we shall map everything out. We'll note down all our suspects, all our suspicions and theories. The happenings so far. All the clues. And, of course, all the questions we have about the entire thing."

"That's a good idea." Susan said approvingly, "Our main suspect is Elsie, of course, and I'm afraid Emily must be on the list as well."

"Our clues are Elsie's tiredness, the scratch on her arm, and the drama surrounding the bedsheet." Felicity continued, "And our theory is obvious. Elsie took the bedsheet from the San and cut two more holes in it, which she used for vision. She then tried to intrude into our dormitory, but the door was locked. When she tried to escape, the blanket got caught on that sharp nail, and she also got scratched."

"And don't we have a lot of questions?" Pam added ruefully, "Everything is a question. Why, how, when. Is it really her, what is she searching for, why Emily's bedsheet..."

"Girls!" Bonnie protested, "At least wait until after lunch! We cannot possibly remember all this if you blurt it out now! I haven't a single scrap of paper on me."

"How about you bring a notebook and pen to dinner?" Faith suggested, "Sit with us again and we shall write everything down together."

"That's a good idea." Lizzie agreed, "And that's exactly what we shall do. I'm sure our questions will be doubled by dinnertime."

"Maybe." Julie agreed, "We must watch Elsie carefully, and note down every move we find strange."

"That would be absolutely _everything_. Almost everything she does is strange." June said flatly, "I am not spending our reunion writing about a little devil."

"Don't be so harsh, June." Freddie said, "You're the one who agreed so readily to noting everything down."

"That doesn't mean I am going to be walking around, notebook and pen in hand!" June said defensively, "We shall bring the notebook down to every dinner for the next week and add our day's observations to it."

"Alright." Felicity agreed, "And we shall hope that we can clear this up by the end of the week. If not, it shall be an unsolved mystery, and those are the worst kind!"

"Don't you worry, Felicity!" Bonnie said, her little face set with determination, "We shall solve this mystery by the end of this reunion, just watch!"

The others nodded readily, hoping that they truly would.


End file.
